<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then Came You by that_bitch_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085241">And Then Came You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_bitch_writing/pseuds/that_bitch_writing'>that_bitch_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_bitch_writing/pseuds/that_bitch_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a maintenance worker on the ship.  You have a close encounter with kylo ren.  One where for some reason he cant get rid of the fact he thought you were a droid.  To you, this means nothing.  To him, it means a whole lot more.  Hux also takes an interest in the worker whos not afraid of him, whe seems to be the only person he can get close to.  But he doesn't want to lose her to Kylo, that spoiled man child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathing, oh how the man breathed.   Watching him from afar like a stalker, no, an admirer.   He looked so.. himself.   Power, he wasn't hiding behind some false facade of a powerful man, he was, IS a powerful man.  He wears his power like a glove, like a leather glove that I want wrapped around my throat.  </p><p>"Y/N." A voice called to me.  </p><p>"Huh?" I turned to face my commander.</p><p>"Dear, stop daydreaming and get back to work." She said and licked her thumb and wiped my face. "I don't know how you manage to get so messy." </p><p>"Oh, mother always told me it was a skill of mine to make messes everywhere I go." I smiled at her, I displaced those thoughts of Master Ren.   I saw him on the bridge earlier yelling at some poor ginger man and tossing him about like a rag doll.  Apparently that was General Hux, that was my first time seeing him.  </p><p>"I believe it." she laughed.  "Now darling, get back to the engine room, I can finish up the deck." she said as her data pad went off.  "..or rather not.   Why don't you take this order." she said sending it to me and my data pad went off.  "It shouldn't be to bad, minor work if you can manage."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." I nodded taking out my data pad.   It was a automated console repair alert from the upper deck.  Someone must spilled something or messed with the wires again.   Picking up my tool kit I started to make my way through the ship.   I got on the elevator to Level Seven Deck E.  I made my way to the area and I could smell burning before I could even see the smoke.  I picked up my pace and got to the deck and swiped my card.   The door opened and smoke poured out and I saw a red glow amongst all the blackened air. </p><p>Immediately I felt this invisible force throw me back against the hallway wall, out of the doorway.  I collapsed to the floor with a gasp.  Heavy footsteps on metal floor followed, the room was clearing up now that the doors were open.  The smoke dissipated and the figure walking out became clearer.  Master Ren.</p><p>I shifted to sit up a bit, my body hurt but nothing was broke.  The large black clad figure shut off his saber.</p><p>"You're not a droid." His modulated voice said, was this a question or an observation?"</p><p>"No Sir, Just the repair girl, the system sent me... an alert." I moved to get up.  He reached a hand out to me and I grabbed it.  He pulled me up easily.  </p><p>"I thought you were a droid." He sounded like he was commanding a statement verses.. was this an apology?  In my mind yes.   </p><p>"It's alright sir, It's my own fault I should've announced my presence to you.   The smoke can be hard to see through."  He reached out quickly and grabbed my face.  The leather gloves were warmer than I thought they would be.   He grabbed my chin and turned my face side to side as if inspecting me.  I couldn't even gauge what he was thinking considering there was that goddamn mask covering his face.   That mask was so creepy.  It was so cold, and uninviting.  "Am I hurt?" I added with a mumble. He let go after an awkward moment and stepped back.  Maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all.  I kind of enjoyed the feel of his glove.</p><p>"No." he said and started to walk off.   That was the end.  That was the end of a close encounter with the man Iv'e been watching, stealing glances, imagining.  I feel like Iv'e missed my chance.  Maybe I should've asked him something, or stuck up a conversation about something, ANYTHING.  Picking my tool kit back up I headed back into the room I was previously thrown from.   And started shutting down consoles to turn power off.   Master Ren must have destroyed the room for some reason.    </p><p>"Y/N are you alright." My commander ran into the room.</p><p>"Uh, yes why?" I asked as I started to pull the panels off the consoles to get into the wiring.  </p><p>"After you left I got an alert Master Ren was having a tantrum and destroying the room I just sent you to." </p><p>"Yes, I'm quite alright as you can see. " I grinned my teeth with a little head shake.  "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"Master Ren has a habit of... Disposing of people in his path when he's mad."</p><p>"He tossed me against the wall.   I think, He didn't but like the air did.  I know he does that."</p><p>"He threw you?!" She sounded shocked. </p><p>"He thought I was a droid." </p><p>"A droid? He threw you cause he thought you were a droid?" </p><p>"I mean, that's what he said, But that means hes been destroying poor droids too.  No wonder maintenance is never done and we have so many open tickets."</p><p>"Yes, Master Ren creates us a lot of work for us." she sighed and grabbed a screwdriver.  </p><p>"After we are done here, make your way to med bay, got it?" she said sternly.</p><p>"Is that an order?"</p><p>"Course it is, Y/N" she smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander called in reinforcements to help with repairs.  She sent me off early to med bay so I had the pleasure of wearing this designer paper gown. I'm looking fresh off the runway.  </p><p>"So what happened?" The nurse asked.  </p><p>"I was tossed against the wall.  Hit my back but I think I'm okay."</p><p>"Might I ask how you were tossed? For the incident report." She asked tapping her pen on her datapad. </p><p>"Uhm.  I had the pleasure of witnessing one of Master Rens tantrums.  He did that thing he does with air.. he pushed me, he thought I was a droid." </p><p>"Oh, okay.  Master Rens tantrums.  You're lucky it's not much worse." She said setting her datapad down.  The nurse came behind be and untied my gown and pushed it over my shoulders.  "Quite a bit of bruising.  Does it feel sore?" </p><p>"Yes, when you put pressure on it." I said wincing as she pressed on different parts of my back. </p><p>"You're probably gonna feel sore for a few days. It's a bit blue in a few places, this happened earlier?" </p><p>"Yes a few hours ago."</p><p>"Well, I'd say these might look worse in the morning, might turn black." She said as she gripped my side and probed me. "No broken ribs tho." She pulled my gown back up to cover my exposed skin.  </p><p>"I'd suggest for your own health, maybe keep your interactions with Master Ren to... well try not to cross his path.  Theres a large correlation between injuries on this ship and interactions with Master Ren."  </p><p>"I'll do my best."</p><p>"Hmm" she noticed her datapad dinging. "Hope you dont mind but were gonna have to do a couple blood tests, your physical isn't up to date." </p><p>"Oh that's fine I guess" and smiled at the very nice nurse.  </p><p>-----------</p><p>I tugged my basic uniform back on and rubbed my arm where they took my blood.  I hate needles very much.  Tapping the screen of my datapad, I see what time it was, i was late to dinner.  </p><p>Not that we had set times, I just liked eating with my friends.  I quickly ran to the mess hall to see they weren't there, so in stead of a meal I just grabbed a pre made egg sandwich and drink out of the vending machine.  I tucked the bottles drink under my arm and unwrapped my sandwich.  I started eating as I walked and used my free hand to hold my datapad as it played one of the network .  </p><p>I watched, walked, and ate as I headed back to my room.  Rounding a corner I bumped into someone  I dropped my poor sandwich to the ground then my bottles drink, and somehow managed to pop the cap off in the fall and it broke.  I kept an iron tight grip on my datapad as I tumbled down.  </p><p>"Oh great." I sighed looking at the mess.  I looked up to see Master Ren.  "Shi- shoot Master Ren I'm so sorry!" I said and shoved the datapad away and hopped up.  I grabbed a rag from my pocket that I always use since I'm always working with grease and oil. I started wipping his uniform. "Haha looks like I'm not the only one with egg on their face." I tried to make a joke.  </p><p>"Is there egg on my mask?" He sounded threatening.  </p><p>"No sir. I was making a joke... cause having egg on your face means you're embarrassed.  I'm very embarrassed right now. I just want to lighten the mood, so maybe- " I shut up quickly digging a bigger hole and looked directly at his chest and continued to get rid of any spots I made.  His chest was so firm.  I wonder what he looked like shirtless.  </p><p>"Maybe what?" His stood former, looming over me. </p><p>"Maybe you wouldnt get.. upset." I said praying not to get thrown around again.  I finished cleaning the man and bent down to start tackling the mess I made in the hallway.  </p><p>"Did you get bloodwork done."</p><p>"Ha, can you sense that?" I asked.  I've heard rumors of his powers.  To what extent they work I dont know.  I peeked up, and from where I was on the ground cleaning and him straight up, the man look like a monster, a very large well formed monster.  He was the black shadow that haunted people.at night.  I wouldnt mind seeing him in the corner of my room in the dead of dark.  </p><p>"No.  I ordered it.  Your physical was lacking." </p><p>"Oh. I didnt realize you took that kind of interest in maintenance officers." I laughed.  Realizing the man must have been in my personal files.  </p><p>"I don't.  Only when I mistake them for droids" He essentially hissed. I wiped up my mess and held the garbage in my hands.  I stood up finally.  </p><p>"Well sir.  I can assure you, I am not a droid, droids aren't scared of needles."</p><p>"You're afraid of needles?" </p><p>"Of course.  I dont like my skin being punctured for any reason." I laughed.   </p><p>He stood there not saying anything for a moment just staring I think. I cant tell with that damn mask.</p><p>"Are you afraid of needles?" I piped up to break the silence. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Oh.  Okay, uhm I better throw this away.  My hands are sticky. Good night Sir." </p><p>"Night" he said and stopped off.  I heard him yell to General Hux.  Hopefully that man wont get abused.  </p><p>------</p><p>I tossed my trash in the nearest recepticle and finally made my way to my room.  It was nothing fancy but at least I had my own room.  I hit the refresher and cleaned up and slipped into my black issued pajamas.  I had a deep at my door and opened it.  It was a small droid carrying a tray with a drink and a egg sandwich. I gladly accepted it.  </p><p>"Tell your Master I said thank you." </p><p>"Beeb beep bloop." I just nodded as he spun around and wheeled away.  </p><p>--------------</p><p>I got up the next day and put on a fresh uniform and made my way down to maitence to pick up my tool box.  </p><p>"Y/N" commander called.  </p><p>"Yes." I smiled and picked up my shiny black tool box </p><p>"What have you done?" She whispered </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're under investigation.  I went to log your duties for the day and I couldn't access your files.  I had to call data to get it unlocked again.  The only reason your file get locked is when you're being investigated.  Where youre going, what you're doing.  Someone wants to know where you've been working and why. It was locked so I couldn't go in and change anything, not that I needed to, right?" She questioned. </p><p>"I think this is a misunderstanding, really.  I'm not sure what's going on.  Theres nothing I need to hide.  Or need you to hide." I started to shake a bit getting worried.</p><p>"Are you working with the resistance."</p><p>"No! Of course not. I would never.  My loyalty lies with the first order."</p><p>"Okay... get back to work, just please stay out of trouble." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a good fifteen minutes to relax and get back into the swing of things.  I'm pretty sure I was working at record pace. Getting ticket after ticket done.  I got onto the deck to go change out the screen on a console when General Hux walked in.  </p><p>"Repairs again? Why is my ship in constant repair?" He sounded pissed.</p><p>"General, the screen was on the fritz, not sure why." A officer said. </p><p>"Its sticky." I piped in from where I was working and removing the screen.  </p><p>"Excuse me?" He asked and stepped closer with Loud footsteps.</p><p>"Its sticky... sir. Um the outside is clean.. but the inside is sticky." I said as I took the screen off and grabbed the new one.  "Someone spilt something on it.  They cleaned the outside, but didnt get what they spilled inside." I said.  Trying my best to be confident.  </p><p>"What's your name."</p><p>"Maintenance Officer L/N, Sir." </p><p>"How long until my console is fixed?" He asked and I snapped the new screen in place</p><p>"Right about now sir." I said and turned the screen on and watched it light up.  </p><p>"Perfect. You are dismissed." He said and I stood up grabbing my stuff quickly. </p><p>"Sir, might I ask you a question... privately." I whispered holding my gear close to me and started to get super nervous, but I know now is my only chance. </p><p>"First off its General." He said and grabbed my arm and tugged me to the corner of the room.  Another officer took their spot at the newly repaired panel.  I stood awkwardly before him and stared at the labels and pins on his great coat. "Speak." He hissed "what is so important you need a moment in private with me."</p><p>"Uhm, General, why am I being investigated?" </p><p>"Investigation?"</p><p>"Yes sir.  I know I'm under watch right now and I wanna know what I did.  You're head of... everything I figured youd know." </p><p>"I didnt know your name no more than five seconds ago.  Do you really believe if you were under investigation that I'd need to ask who you are.  I'd know who you are.  I'd know more about you than you know about yourself." </p><p>"Yes sir. I understand.  But my files were under review.. I am being watched, am I not."</p><p>"If you are it's not by me, and it's not an official investigation.  Should I have my eye on you?"</p><p>"No sir."</p><p>"General." He snapped.</p><p>"No, General, I'm good at what I do.  Theres nothing to be worried about." </p><p>"Just remember, treason is punishable by death." He said and grabbed my arm again to lead me aggressively out the room.  He shoved me through the doors. "Dissmessed." </p><p>I set my tool kit down to get my datapad and realized I forgot it inside.  Oh no, this is bad, this is very bad. I started passing in front of the door. I need my datapad, BUT I dont want to bother Hux.  I cannot go back in that room and prove I'm a mess up when I just told Hux I was good at my job.  </p><p>I stood in front of the door. Planted myself firmly and raised my hand to knock.  I staired intently at the metal, intending to knock, but it probably felt like I was attempting to look through the door with the way I staired at it.  My hand hovered over door, still not doing anything.  When a black leather fist shot up next to my hand and knocked.  I finally felt the looming of someone close to me, behind me, stand and waiting. How did this monster of a man sneak up behind me.  He must've gotten tired of waiting so he reached around me knocked.  </p><p>I froze and the hand went back to his side.  Still standing behind me, way to close.  </p><p>The metal doors opened to reveal General Hux.  </p><p>"Master Ren... " He greeted Ren then his eye went to me "you again." He noted. </p><p>I felt kylo push me forward with a hand on my lower back.</p><p>"I forgot my datapad." I said trying not to stumble in.</p><p>"Of course you did." Hux rolled his eyes and stepped away.  "Master Ren" he spoke authoritatively as I quickly went to the spot I had been working and found my datapad on the floor under the console. "Is this maintenance officer under investigation? You see she had concerns, for which I had no answer on my end.  I haven't heard of any investigation, have you?" </p><p>"Yes. I ordered one.  Need to know only."</p><p>"As your Co-commander you dont think I need to know when the person working on my computers is under investigation? She has access to sensitive information."</p><p>"You will know what I want you to know, General." </p><p>The aggressive display of masculinity was concerning.  I knew this wasnt going to lead anywhere productive.  This was just a power struggle.  I made my way out of the room quickly.  The doors shut behind me. I grabbed my tools and made my way back to the maintenance office.  At least now I know.  I was under investigation by kylo ren. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finished off my duties and skipped dinner.  I wandered about the large ship thinking about being under investigation.  Why would I of all people be under investigation? I have no ties to any one in the resistance... that I know of.  My own grandparents had sworn their allegiance to Vader when he was in power.  If anything I was bred to be here, I'm probably the most loyal person here, it's in my blood.  </p><p>I walked through an empty bay.   -project newcomer- this area was new and under construction.  They had not yet properly named it or numbered it because it was under construction.  This would be part of my job next week.  Basics are being put in, I know I'm on the itinerary to set up the consoles when they come in.  </p><p>I walked into the bay, the malfunctioning doors, not yet properly wired opened and closed repeatedly, as if it was not sure how many people it was registering.  There was exposed wires everyday and metal panels hanging off the wall.  Plastic sheeting hung everywhere to keep debris and dust contained to the work area only.   </p><p>This place looked like a mess, but boy is there so much potential here.  I wonder what the main purpose of this room will be.   </p><p>Walking through the sheets of plastic, I pushed past them to get deeper into the room.  I could see the bones of the room.  A skeleton of what it will be.   I can almost tell the layout of the room, I've done this long enough to guess.  In the back left corner there will be a comm station, most likely,  to the right will be a bulletin board.  The center of the room will hold a large table with a holoprojector over head for direct messages.  </p><p>I walked a temporary table that was in there, pressed up against a wall.  I drew my ginger across it collecting the dust that had accumulated.  This is going to be a nice room.  I wonder what its main functions will be.  Security? Intel? Investigative? There was a rolled up blue sheet.  Old school blue prints.  Probably because half the room has its power shut off to do electrical work, so can really have the holograms going all the time.  </p><p>I unrolled the blue prints and took a closer look.  I leaned in to be able to make it out in the dim room.  "Rebel Intel command room." The title read.  I was wrong about the corners.  They will hold what I said they would, but switch around.  This room is gonna get some high tech equipment when it's done.  I wouldnt mind working in a nicer place like this, but of course itll probably smell sterile, I'm used to that pungent smell of chemicals and oil.  It's an acquired smell to enjoy, lots of mechanics still wear face masks.  I made my way out going through all the layers of plastic sheeting in my way again. I exited to the hallway and began to walk down the hall further to take a peek at some more expansions.  </p><p>"Hault." A mechanical voice commanded.  I spun around on my feet to see a storm trooper.</p><p>"Hey, I work here." I smiled giving him a wave.</p><p>"State your ID code." He said gripping his blaster a little bit tighter and bringing it up higher.  </p><p>"#237 - uhhhh - 930" I said making sure I remembered the correct code. The trooper took one hand off his gun and called on his intercom.  </p><p>"I got a individual here in the yellow zone, after hours, can you run her id code.... 237930" he asked and I couldn't hear the muffled replies coming from inside his helmet speaker.  "Come with me." He piped up.</p><p>"Excuse me? Why?" </p><p>"You're being flagged with after hour suspicious activity and trespassing in a uncleared zone, we'll go back to holding bay, and clear this up.  Please do not resist." He said coming closer. </p><p>"Okay... I'll go but you gotta relax with that blaster." I sighed walking toward him too.  "No cuffs." I tried to joke. </p><p>"I can do no cuffs, but my blaster has to be equipped." He set a hand on my upper arm and started to tug me along to the closest holding bay.  </p><p>-------  </p><p>Getting to holding bay the trooper took his helmet off.  His hair was sweaty and sticking to his face.  He set his blaster on a charging port.  </p><p>"Hands against the wall." I did as I was told.  He quickly gave me a pat down and took my datapad.  </p><p>"Whatd the cat drag in?" Another trooper sitting at a computer typing away asked. </p><p>"Flagged for suspicious activity." The trooper stated.  </p><p>"Oh the one in the yellow zone?" </p><p>"That's the one." He said and took my hand to put it against a hand scanner to pull up my kid's and prints. </p><p>"You better put that helmet back on, before the general sees you.  She wont be the only one getting reprimanded." The other trooper laughed.  I looked to my processing guy.  He was tall.  Built like every other trooper.  He had brown hair and brown eyes and a straight skinny nose.  He had high cheekbones and a scar through his eyebrow.  He looked... average.  I wonder how many troopers look completely average and how many are secretly hot. </p><p>The man slid his helmet back on and took me into a room and set me at a table.  He sat across from me with his own datapad.</p><p>"Why were you in the construction zone?"</p><p>"I work mechanics.  I'm gonna be installing computers next week."</p><p>"Why were you there now?" </p><p>"I just wanted a feel for the ship.  I was bored and curious." I said awkwardly.  I had no good reason to be snooping around </p><p>"What did you do in the new room? We have you on camera going in." </p><p>"I was just checking to see how far along it's coming."</p><p>"Did you touch, read, or take anything from there?" </p><p>"I touched stuff like tables.  I read the room blueprints, but I didnt take anything."  </p><p>"Are you aware of the purpose of this this room?"</p><p>"Interigation?"</p><p>"I mean the room under construction."</p><p>"Oh.. rebel intel." The man didnt say anything and proceeded to tap away on his pad and got up.  He left the room quietly. </p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes in here alone I pushed back the chair I was in and walked around the room.  It was small.  It had a desk and 2 chairs.  I walked to the door and turned the handel.  It was locked. Of course.  As I was playing with the handel it opened, not by me.  I stepped back and was met with Ge real Hux entering the room.  </p><p>"Might I ask what you're doing." </p><p>"Standing sir." </p><p>"Sit down... and its General" he seethed. </p><p>"Who are you working with?" </p><p>"Uhm... what do you mean? Like who's my boss? You're one if then technically."</p><p>"No.  The rebels.  Who else on base is a rebel. M" </p><p>"Oh.  I wouldnt know. I'm not a rebel sir... General." </p><p>I started getting more nervous then before.   If hux thought I was shady, he'd spend no time getting me executed.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not a rebel?" He asked </p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Let me see.  You have access to alot of computor systems in the base.  You probably have the know how to hack into any of them.  Am I right?" He hissed. </p><p>"Just because I can, does not mean I would." I started to get offended.  Actually I've been offended. Now I'm just getting more pissed off.  </p><p>"You were looking at classified blueprints.  Sneaking around base after hours, entering restricted areas.  Not to mention for some reason kylo ren has an out for you.  Dont you think that sounds suspicious?" </p><p>"Wait.. Master Ren? What do you mean he has an out for me? Does he want me to fail.... is he trying to get rid of me?" I asked concerned. </p><p>"No.. he has you under watch, and I dont know why.  Maybe you can enlighten me on that too while you're here. Maybe we can add more to your list of charges." He got comfortable In the seat across from me and leaned back staring intently, waiting for an answer. </p><p>"Sir... I had an automated repair call.  I answered it to find Master ren destroying a room.  The systems alerted me of a malfunction.  I got in his path and the man tossed me... you know how that feels, we've all see you be used as a ragdoll at least once.  He tossed me and that was it.  Then he ordered my physical to have blood work done. And now here I am.  I'm not sure what's going on besides paranoia from you two."</p><p>"Why were you in the restricted zone."</p><p>"I was in the yellow zone because I am working on it next week for computor instillation.  I wanted to see what it looked like.  I was admiring how it was coming along.  Also, classified? Those blue prints were just laying there, and I admitted to reading them.  I have nothing to hide."</p><p>"Okay.  For your information a formal investigation is being opened around you.  All higher ups will be notified.  I'd be careful what you do or say in the weeks to come." He said getting out of the chair and looking over me.  He looked like he remembered something.  </p><p>"Why did Ren order blood work?" He asked.</p><p>"He said... what was it.  Something about him thinking I was a droid again." </p><p>"Why does he think you are a droid?"</p><p>"I'm not sure sir." I said and as i did hux pulled a glove off and grabbed my throat and pressed two fingers to the side of my neck.  </p><p>"You have a pulse." He noted. </p><p>"Cause I'm human." I grumbled and pushed his hand away.  "Am I free to go?" I asked standing myself. </p><p>"Yes... for now.  Under one condition." </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"If kylo ren, says or does anything to you, I want it reported to me."</p><p>"Shouldnt you two work together?" </p><p>"We should, but that man doesnt like to share secrets.. and he wont tell me what his issue with you is."  He said and I nodded. </p><p>"Okay.  I'll come to you General." </p><p>"Look at that.  You're learning." He said.  He must be happy I finally called him general.  He patted my head.  So demeaning.  </p><p>I didnt waste any time skipping out of that room.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been weeks since I had interacted with Master Ren. I got notice three days ago that i was no longer flagged and under investigation.</p><p>I've managed to elude Hux, I've seen him in the halls, gives me aggressive looks. I swear if he could use the force he'd choke me.</p><p>Master Ren on the other hand had been off base. He was hunting down some rebel girl. I heard she can use the force, but not like Master Ren. I know he will crush the rebel scum and come back. I dont know why everyone opposes Supreme Leader Snoke. Hes doing his best and uniting the galaxy.</p><p>"Y/N, did you get get an assignment today?" Commander asked breaking me from my thoughts.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Did you get an assignment?" She asked again.</p><p>"No, things have been slow with construction done and Master Ren gone."</p><p>"What have you been up too?" She asked looking at me hands full of wires.</p><p>"Oh, I was organizing the stock and taking inventory. We are low on a few things. I've made a list so maybe we can order some more."</p><p>"Is it gonna be expensive?" She groaned.</p><p>"No, just some copper tubing and wires. The little things yah know." </p><p>"You<em> know." She corrected. "</em>if you want to get farther, you need to start talking proper.  You won't rise in ranks if you talk like you're uneducated.  You're a smart, smart girl, start acting like it." She said firmly</p><p>"Yes commander." I rolled my eyes and handed her a clipboard of things we needed ordered.  I put away the wires I had and smiled. </p><p>"Am I done? Can I go to my room?" She asked</p><p>"Yes- wait" she got interrupted by her datapad beeping. "Service request, its urgent, you're the only one on duty who can take care of this request."</p><p>"So closeee" I sighed and gave the commander a smile before accepting the request on my datapad.  </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>I headed up to a the top control floor and headed to a the main console room.  There was a broken, smoking computor.  The buttons melted, the screens warped, sparks were flying from broken wires. Five different screens flickered on and off and displayed static. </p><p>This was a mess.  Hux stood alone in the room.  He looked angry.  He stared out a window.  </p><p>"General." I said slipping farther into the room</p><p>He spun around on his heels to stare at me</p><p>"You have work to do." A hiss came from him. </p><p>"Obviously.  Is... Master Ren back?" </p><p>"Obviously." He smirked</p><p>"What happened?" I asked and set my tool kit down.  I grabbed a screwdriver and began removing the covering panels to the electronics so I could get to the insides of the machinery. </p><p>"Master Ren was beat by a pathetic rebel girl." He noted and my heart broke hearing that. </p><p>"Oh, thats.. he'll get 'em next time." I said trying to make the situation, less.. disappointing. </p><p>"If you ask me I dont think he wants the girl gone.  He just wants his little play things.  He thinks he can turn her, hes just wasting time."  </p><p>"Does he know her?" </p><p>"No, but hes grown attached." I peered over and watched General Hux roll his eyes.  "Something about the force.  Its connecting them, or so he says.  He had some revelation that she was gonna turn to him.  Join us.  But he was wrong.  I knew all that force stuff was hogwash." He strolled around the room. </p><p>"I think the force is what you do with it... just a theory. It must be lonely though, being able to do something, use something, that no one else can." </p><p>"Alot of things can be lonely." Hux said. "But he still has a job to do regardless." The man came closer.  I could tell by his voice behind me.  I felt a pair of hand on my sides and tensed up.  </p><p>"What are you doing General?" I asked and slowly reached for my wire cutters.  He leaned closer pressing his body to mine. </p><p>"The room is bugged." He said quietly.  Out loud he said "I'm giving you a chance for a promotion." </p><p>"What do I have to do to earn it.?" I asked sarcastically and leaned into him.  He grabbed my hair and pulled it.  I let out a moan by accident.  And he pulled my ear to his mouth.  </p><p>"Get rid of the bugs... there may be cameras too.  Master Ren didn't just fail because of his affections for the rebel girl.  Intel is leaking from this room." He let go of my hair with a small shove. "I think you know what has to be done." He said and spun me around and pressed up against me again.  I looked at him and he gave a knowing look.  </p><p>"I'd rather work then sleep my way to the top.. Sir." I said and pushed the man away.  He smirked.  </p><p>"Very well.  Finish in here, get it done before dinner, or you shall starve." He said twisting around and stalking out.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I grabbed my datapad and connected it to the freshly repaired consoles.  I searched different frequencies for different channels until I found the one broadcasting recordings from the room.  Secret meetings and what not.  Conversations about attacks and battle plans.  </p><p>I managed to also find one camera.  I tapped into all of them and sent out a electromagnet wave on that frequency.  Hopefully it will alert those who put it, that a power surge had destroyed their devices, not me</p><p>The goal, I think was to get rid of everything without letting them know we are onto them.  Now if Hux wishes, we can see if anyone goes to plant new bugs, or get rid of the ones already in the room.  </p><p>I headed off to dinner bow that the room was cleaned and repaired. I was starving.  I had already skipped lunch when I got caught up in inventory.  I got to the dining hall and decided, since they were closing soon to get a sandwich out of the machine. I grabbed my sandwich and drink and headed off to my room.  I somehow managed to bump into someone.  I held a tight grip on my sandwich and drink.  I didnt drop anything this time thankfully. </p><p>"You again." A altered voice rang.  </p><p>"Master Ren, welcome back, you've been missed." </p><p>"By whom?" </p><p>"What's that?" I asked</p><p>"You said I've been missed.  I highly doubt that." </p><p>"I missed you, works been slow since you've been gone." I took a second to realize what I said. "I mean-"</p><p>"Ha." He cut me off giving a small chuckle.  That was so out of character. </p><p>I thanked god silently that I was not just reprimanded for that joke.  As I stood in front of Master Ren I saw Hux pass at the end of the hallway I was trying to turn into.  </p><p>"If you dont mind sir, I need to catch up with Hux" insaid and slithered around the men who barely cocked his head to watch me leave.  I jotted down the hall and took a turn following Hixs trail.  Shit he turned again.  I saw him enter the elevator and ran faster and slid into the lift with him right before the doors closed. </p><p>He gave me a puzzled look.  </p><p>"Sir-" </p><p>"General." He correct with a scoff.  </p><p>"To formal." I said "but I thought it best if I report back to you directly.  In person because I dont know who may be monitoring comm channels or reports."</p><p>"Very smart.  Maybe a promotion is actually in your future." He gave a half heart laugh. </p><p>"There was multiple bugs and a camera."</p><p>"So our little show didnt go to waste." He noted.   </p><p>"Thanfully no." I agreed.  "But I did destroy the bugs in a way that would suggest an accidental power surge.  So those recieving on the other end should not suspect anything.  I left them all too<br/> I did hand draw you a map of the room with locations of the bugs labeled.  So you can see if any one moves them or if they get replaced with new ones." </p><p>"Very cleve-" I cut him.off shoving my drink and sandwich in his arms then digging through my pockets.  I took my snacks back and shoved the paper into his hand. </p><p>The elevator stopped and he held the doors open.  </p><p>"I shall be retiring to my room now, unless there is more youd like to talk about? You're welcome to come." He asked. </p><p>"I think that's all sir." I nodded holding my sandwich closer. "Tjats all I had for now, I think I'm gonna go eat dinner in my room.  But do keep me in the loop... if you dont mind." </p><p>"Of course.." he was about to let the doors close but I shoved my foot inbetween. </p><p>"Wait sir. Why do you trust me now?" </p><p>"I've had my eye on you for weeks. I've read every report and watched every move you made.  I thought you were a spy.  But I proved myself wrong and realized you are one of the best workers on the ship.  The fact I've investigated you so thoroughly makes it easy for me to trust you with this.  As I had to bring someone in on it who could do what you can do." </p><p>"How'd you know I was gonna come do repairs?" </p><p>"You were the only one on shift, I checked.  </p><p>"The destroyed room?"</p><p>"Rens been back for one day.  It was just a matter of time before things lined up perfectly.  Dont tell anyone." He nodded and I took my foot back and let the doors close finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I waited in the elevator for General Hux so we could walk the hallway together this morning for breakfast.  </p><p>"Up a bit early aren't you? You normally eat much later." </p><p>"How would you know?" I asked creeped out. </p><p>"The investigation." He noted.</p><p>"Ahhh, I see." </p><p>"Has Master Ren said or done anything regarding his issues with you?" </p><p>"No, I haven't seen him in weeks, except for a couple nights ago.  I ran into him before I saw you." We got off the elevator and headed down the halls</p><p>"And what happened?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, just literally ran into him, hes built like a tree.  I made a joke and got him.to laugh... sorta. That's it." </p><p>"Ren laughing... I cant imagine." The man sounded snarky. "So why are you up so early?" </p><p>"I wanted to see you, see if you had any news.  About..  repairs. Or if there were any odd jobs maybe you needed done.  Give us more time to scheme together." </p><p>"You realize I have a whole ship to command.  Troops to train. Reports to log and read through.  As much fun as I'm having playing spies, it's time consuming and impractical.  We caught the bugs, and now we wait for the culprit to slip up." </p><p>"Oh." I didnt mean for it to sound as disappointing as it came out.  "Okay. I guess we will just part ways then." </p><p>"For now." He nodded. </p><p>"Did you wanna at least get breakfast together?" I asked as we got closer to the dining hall. </p><p>"Its best if we didnt." He lifted his chin and looked away.  Basically snubbing his nose at me. </p><p>"Fine... I wasnt hungry anyway." I snapped and turned and left the man as quick as I could.  I was a bit offended. The man can grope me for show but cant eat with me? Ridiculous.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had a bit of time before it was shift change.  Maybe skipping breakfast wasnt Good.  </p><p>I did a lap around the ship, ending up near the gym.  I heard grunts and groans and I peeked into one of the rooms.  It was empty except for a padded mat floor and a dark figure swinging around a lightsaber.  I watched as he practiced moves and though of how his muscle may look under breath the cloth uniform. </p><p> </p><p>He must've felt me watching because his head snapped toward me and the lightsaber was thrown directly at me.  I froze and it paused mid air, less than an inch away from my face.  The heat radiating off of it was intense.  The saber shot backwards into the owners hand and was clicked off. </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was wondering the ship.  I have time to kill." </p><p>"There is no such thing as 'time to kill' you should be utilizing every second.  Maybe you need longer shifts." He sounded cold.  Was it just the helmet distorting his voice. </p><p>After a moment he pulled the helmet off with a hiss from the hydraulics of it, and set it down on the ground.  </p><p>"Master Ren... I dont think I've ever seen your face before." I mentioned. </p><p>"And I cant see what you think about that." His soothing deep voice echoed in the hallow room.  I didnt think his natural voice was so... magical.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come here." He said setting his saber to the side of his belt clip.  He grabbed two bamboo staffs from the corner and handed me one when I got in the room. </p><p>"What happened to your face?" I asked seeing the black strip down It, a bandaged wound no doubt.  </p><p>"A momentary lapse in judgment." He said and got into a fighting stance.   I mimicked his stance and held the staff higher. "Have you had much training?" </p><p>"Just what basic training gives us.  Not much outside of that.  You're probably gonna beat me." </p><p>"Its not about beating you.  It's about gaining skill.  Now if we were in battle, then itd be about beating you.  That would cost your life."</p><p>"I didnt expect to be having an impromptu training session with you." I murmured.  The man before me smiled a bit.  </p><p>"I didnt expect anyone to interrupt my training." He added back and stepped forward and swung at me.  I stepped back and braced myself and held the stick tighter and blocked the hit.  I felt the force of it vibrate through the stick like a shock wave. </p><p>I twisted the stick and brought it back and swung back at him, but quickly he blocked it and hit my stick again.  I unconnected our sticks and went to my knees as I swung and stuck him in the side.  I'm sure he was going easy on me to begin with, so he wasnt expecting a move like that.  </p><p>He stepped back and hissed.  One hand on his staff and one gripped his side.  I dropped my staff and stood up then went over to him, hands up in defense</p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didnt think I could hit that hard.' I said and dropped to my knees in front of him.  I moved his hand and tried to lift his shirt. To see what I did to him.  He snatched my wrist and pulled my arm up a bit.  </p><p>"You didnt hurt me." He said in a deep threatening tone. I used the hand he didnt have gripped and pushed his shirt up to see he was bandaged around his torso. </p><p>"Master Ren... you shouldn't be training if you are hurt." I said and ran my fingers over the bandages. I was focused on the black bandages. I could almost smell the bacta from this close.  I peered up at him and he was staring down at me in a puzzled, almost contempt look.  Like how did I have the audacity to touch him so... intimately. Shit.  The man pulled me up to my feet by my wrist.</p><p>"I am not weak.  I will work through the pain.  It makes you stronger." He said lowley making intense eye contact</p><p>"I dont think you're weak." I said and my eyes went from his eyes to the rest of his face. I tried to soak up every detail I could.  He seemed to be... confused? I ended up staring at his lips, I bit my own lips thinking about them.  His hand was still wrapped around my wrist. </p><p>"You're heart race is picking up."  He noted. his face lost the confused look.  He must be been taking my pulse.  </p><p>"Is it?" I asked staring back at him. </p><p>"I think for the first time I can tell what you're thinking."</p><p>"What's that?" </p><p>"You wanna kiss me." He said and leaned closer.  </p><p>"Master Ren, enough of your training, we do have a meeting to attend, thank god your datapad is on so I found you-" General Hux walked in and was staring at his screen as he talked.  He looked up and stopped his sentence.  Hux looked at us and furrowed his brows.  I was the one to pull away from Master Ren first and he let go of my wrist.  It felt warm from his hand. </p><p>He used the force to bring his helmet to him and put it on.  He stalked out of the room without saying a word. Hux still stood there staring </p><p>"Here I thought you wanted to earn your promotions honestly." He snipped.  </p><p>"You told me to report when Master Ren has contact with me.  We trained a bit, before I accidentally hit him in his wounded side.  He doesnt seem to be that suspicious of me anymore." I tried not to look the man in the eyes. I walked passed him, bumping his arm with my shoulder.  </p><p>-----------</p><p>Angry.  I'm so angry.  How could I almost kiss Master Ren.  Why didnt I kiss him.  Why was Hux so rude about it.  Hes the one who doesnt even care about me, cant even have breakfast with me.  </p><p>-----<br/>
(3rd pov)</p><p>Hux and Ren  were arguing in a room after the meeting. </p><p>"Master Ren do you really think it's in your best interest to be fraternizing with the crew." </p><p>"General, dont you think its wise to mind your buisness." </p><p>"You already let that rebel girl beat you, now look at you, weak, pathetic going to anyone who would show you a bit of affection." </p><p>"Shes different. I thought- i had mistaken her for a droid." </p><p>"Yes I heard all about you throwing that poor creature around cause you thought she was a droid.... wait. You can sense people's presences cant you?"</p><p>"Yes.  And emotions.  Like how my mask brings you unease.  And if I wanted I could go into your head a take a peak,"</p><p>"And you cant with her.. can you?" Hux put pieces together.  </p><p>"I cant tell her thoughts or feeling. Or even sense her presence. What a better person to be a spy? Right? That's why I was suspicious of her on base.  If I cant sense her coming or going that makes her dangerous.  She isnt even aware of the power she has." </p><p>"Power?" </p><p>"Not being able to have your mind invaded is a great power.  You should know, you dont enjoy when I take my trips poking around in your head." </p><p>"No Ren, no one enjoys you being in their head." Hux rolled his eyes. "Shes just another girl, she just happens to be on our base, and coincidently happens to be immune to your wizardry.  Just leave the poor thing alone." Hux said standing a little straighter.</p><p>Kylo stepped closer to him.</p><p>"I've killed so many people, tossed and choked how many crew members, and you draw the line at her?" </p><p>"You are already distracted by that rebel. I dont need any more distractions ruining our plans. You have a job to do and failing to do it.  Your affections for these random girls are causing you to fail, you're weak, and now you have the scars to prove it." Hux snapped and stepped forward pressing his finger into kylos side as he said scars.  </p><p>The man instantly flew backwards and gripped the air around his neck.  Kylo raised his hand and squeezed choking him.  </p><p>"I get you're upset about the rebel girl getting away, but why, why would you try compare her to this girl on base? Theres something more isnt there? You dont want me with her.  I cant probe her mind to find out.  But maybe, you'll tell me why with a little bit of a push." He said and intruded his thoughts. "Think about her hux.  That little mechanic, that clumsy girl, think about your interactions with her." </p><p>A slideshow of quick interactions flashed through Hux's mind.  As kylo probed.  From the first meeting, him watching her fix a console then questioning him.  He could sense his emotions.  By now he stopped choking Hux but probing could be painful enough if he resisted. He thought she was bold to talk to someone stationed so high, and treated him like an equal instead of a General. </p><p>Next he interrogated her.  He didnt really think she was a spy, but for some reason kylo had his doubts so he had to take a look too. </p><p>Then shes in the room he had destroyed. Kylo watched but this memory was met with resistance.</p><p>"What are you hiding." Kylo asked and he got snippets of this one.  Him behind her pulling her hair, hearing her moan. Hux clearest memory from that so it played on repeat.  Like a skipping track.  He was turned on, but also something else. He couldn't make it out.</p><p> </p><p>Then they were in the elevator.  Hux asked her back to his room, then watched her leave. He knew he was missing some context to these memories.  He was being blocked, but the most powerful moments of those memories showed through. </p><p>"Ah.  I see.. you dont want me to go after her, because you want this girl.  Some random mechanic girl, not worth my time? But shes worth yours?"</p><p>Kylo let him go completely, released his mind.</p><p>"Its not like that." Hux frowned. </p><p>"Weak, pathetic. Going after her for showing you some sign of affection." He mocked. "I'm going back to my room.  I will be channeling the force and meditating. If you need me.. dont." He said and stomped out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2 days later)</p><p>"Y/n, you've been requested for repairs on the bridge." My commander handed me a work jacket. </p><p>"Whats this?" </p><p>"New uniforms, its to tell mechanics apart from everyone else." </p><p>"God, its hideous, so bright, why?" </p><p>"In case of battle.  It's kind of a thing not to kill first aid or mechanics.  Not our war, we don't do the killing, so hopefully we don't get killed " she said and I took the neon vest and dropped it of my tool box.  "Now get to the bridge before you get in trouble." </p><p>I made my way to the bridge, I was not gonna wear that neon monstrosity.   I'll keep it in my tool box if something goes bad ill put it on.  </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were in the business of hiring morons." I heard Hux's voice cut through the air.  When I got on the bridge I saw him absolutely tearing apart some young looking cadet.  I walked over.</p><p>"Hux, is there anything I can do?"</p><p>"Why don't you tell the mechanic what you did? Hmm?" Hux kept his gaze on the young man. </p><p>"Uhm  I - I- " he was clearly shaking.  I turned to Hux and gently set my hand on the side of his arm. </p><p>"General why don't we go into the office a moment." I said forcing the man into the adjoining room on the bridge. </p><p>"How dare you call me in here like im some subordinate."</p><p>"Hux." I said soothingly</p><p>"Its general." </p><p>"Hux, relax.  You made your point and yelled at the kid.  Is he new?"</p><p>"It is infact his first day in this position." </p><p>"Give him.a break.  Day 1 is gonna have screw ups, not everyone can be perfect like you all the time." </p><p>"What?" Hux's demeanor changed instantly and his shoulders dropped a little. </p><p>"I'm gonna go take care of the work out there. Take a breath." I said and rubbed the side of his arm softly.  I turned and left back to the boy who didn't move an inch, still quivering.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, whats wrong." I asked and watched the boys eyes dart to the office door and back at me. "Hux won't bother you anymore, for now, let's get to work." </p><p>"Okay." He let out a deep sigh in relief.  He took me over to the control station that opened the doors to the loading dock.  "What happened here?" I asked seeing the machine glitch.  </p><p>"I was... I don't even know.  What ever I did the computer is fried and I can't let down the force field to let anyone in or out. We got shipments coming soon." He sounded panicked. </p><p>"How many times did you put in the command?" I asked and popped open the side of the terminal. </p><p>"Like 3." </p><p>"You overwhelmed it by putting the command in too many times." I said as I dug through wires to get to the mother board. "Yup, fried the mother board." I said and opened my tool kit and found replacement chips.</p><p>"So it really is my fault." He sounded disappointed.</p><p>"These chips were on their last legs, they need some upgrades, it woulda went eventually." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yes, and ill tell Hux that." I reassured him. I popped in a couple new chips into the mother board, replacing the fried pieces. I closed the panel up and got on.  The machine turned on. </p><p>"Thank you so much." He was so happy.</p><p>"I gotta reconnect it to the system then I should be done." I smiled.</p><p>The boy seemed hesitant. </p><p>"How do you... are you friends with the General?" </p><p>"Uhm.. I don't know how he views me.  I See him like a friend. I'd hope he'd see me the same way, why?"</p><p>"He has a reputation in training camp.  A monster. If you mess up or are anything less the exceptional he's known to go off and fire you.  Some of us have worked years to get here.  Its... we can lose it all instantly. But you saved me." </p><p>"Saved you? Thats an over statement." </p><p>"No no, you really did. I can't lose this position. You calmed him down like it was nothing. I haven't even got a reprimand yet, just yelled at. No punishment.  Thank you."</p><p>"Oh I didn't know he could get that bad. I knew he was an intense guy but I don't deal with him alot. Makes sense tho.  He got mad at me the other day for no reason." I mentioned.  </p><p>"What happened? "</p><p>"He just got sassy and didn't wanna eat breakfast with me.  Told me it was a waste of time hanging out with me.  Not important enough." </p><p>"Thats harsh." He sounded sad. "I'll eat breakfast with you." He added quickly. "I eat alone all the time." </p><p>"Okay." I smiled at him. The computer sounded as it finished syncing and was all down.  I put the command in to take down the field for the one ship that had been waiting. "Enter your code." He entered and bam the ship could enter the dock.</p><p>"Thank you. Seriously you fixed that so fast. You're amazing." </p><p>"No problem. I'll see you at breakfast tommorrow." I said as I loaded my tools into the box.  Hux was back on the main deck of the bridge hands on the guard rail staring out. I walked over to him. </p><p>"Hux. Please be nice to the boy." </p><p>"We are an army, not a charity." </p><p>"The machine was gonna break no matter what, it wasn't his fault.  It easily could have broke when you used it next.  Then it would been your fault." I mentioned. </p><p>"So he didn't do anything wrong?" </p><p>"No, he didn't. It was the terminal." I said and patted his back. "I'm gonna head out now." I said to leave.  He tugged me back quickly. </p><p>"Id like you to meet me at my quarters after your shift" he said looking anywhere but my face. </p><p>"Social or work visit? Should I bring my tools?" </p><p>"Yes! Tools bring your tools. Off the books work." He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll see you later, wait before or after dinner?" </p><p>"Before." I nodded and went off with my day </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my shift I grabbed my tool kit and headed off to leave.</p><p>"Y/n, what are you doing?"  Commander asked setting her tool kit in its spot. </p><p>"I got work to do." </p><p>"Honey, your shift is over, I can send someone else." She said signing off on a datapad attached to the wall.  "What assignment were you about to go on?" She asked scanning requests "hydraulic repairs down in sector 3?" She asked. </p><p>"No, I got it don't worry. Hux asked me to go to his quarters for some repairs.  I'm just gonna stop by and then head down to dinner.  I'll drop my tool box off then." </p><p>"Repairs in his room? And he requested you directly? For some secret repairs?" She asked suspiciously</p><p>"I was on the bridge earlier.  It was probably convenience."</p><p>"He should still put in proper requests, after hours in GENERAL Huxs room does not look good. People will talk, reputations can get ruined."</p><p>"Hes not my type.' I laughed "Master Ren tho, he's kinda sexy with that scar."</p><p>"Im sorry, what did you just say? A scar? The man is clothed and covered head to toe when exactly have ypu seen anything scar related on that man's body." She sounded angry. </p><p>"I was sparing with him a few days ago.  He had his helmet off." </p><p>"Sparing? You're not trained for that.  Master Ren has designated sparing partners cause he known to mutilate the weaker ones." </p><p>"Look, its nothing bad. I was just wondering around before shift and he invited me into the gym to train.  It was more for my benefit then his." </p><p>"Hun, you being the only girl in mechanics besides myself, I've taking a liking to you.  I've never had kids, so I see you as one of my own.  I've been in this world long enough to tell you men in power are not your friends.  I've worked twice as hard compared to women I went into training with.  They rose ranks faster because they do off record trips to bedrooms, and have private sparing sessions." </p><p>"Im not.. im not involved with either if them.  I wanna work for my spot here just like you did.  I'm just whats the saying "rubbing elbows" with my superiors." </p><p>"Master ren almost put you out of commission.  You were badly bruised when he gave you a tossing cause he thought you were a droid in his way.  Don't you think he might accidently harm you again.  Not to mention how he treats poor General Hux as a punching bag and tosses and chokes that man beyond belief." </p><p>"I know what I got myself into." </p><p>"Do you? Because I can tell you this, all those girls who rose faster in rank then me, none of them are around any more.  How many do you see running around this ship in charge?" She asked shaking her head "they all paid the price for cheating their way to the top." </p><p>"I.. i didn't know.. are they?"</p><p>"All of them are dead.  When you sleep with someone you hear their secrets.  That makes you a liability.   Those women got disposed of because they were all to close with their superiors. Keep your ears closed when around them.  You go in with nothing, and you leave with nothing, you got that?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"I can't tell you what assignments to take, I can't tell you to ignore a superiors command either.  But I can tell you that sleeping with your co workers is extremely forbade.  Or did you forget?" </p><p>"No I didn't.  And I'm not sleeping with either of them." </p><p>"You kiss either of them?"</p><p>"No I havnt" I said through gritted teeth. This was embarrassing. "You are not my mother, it is not my fault you didn't have kids but that doesn't mean you can use me a surrogate and berate me like a child.  If you have any issues with the commands I follow, from YOUR superiors then take it up with them or reprimand me.  But do not talk down to me like I don't know a damn thing." I snapped and grabbed my tools. I left with out saying another word.  The commander didn't try and stop me either. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn't fuming anymore by the time I got to general Hux's room.  I knocked on the door softly waiting for an answer. </p><p>"Hello." He said as the doors opened and he stepped inside.  </p><p>"I almost thought I had the wrong room at first.  Didn't realize you got a mansion of a room." I laughed.  </p><p>"How big is your quarters?" </p><p>"Standard size.  Same as the storm troopers." </p><p>"Oh that is small." He noted and I walked about the room taking in all the space.  I noted a door to a closet and one to a refresher.  I wonder how big his bathroom is.   His bed wasn't even in this room.  Was this a bedroom? "Where's your bed?" I asked without thinking. I looked to him and saw his eyebrows raise and he blinked a couple times and I realized the implications of my question. </p><p>"That is through that door.' He said nodding his head to the door I thought was going to be a closet door.</p><p>"Im not trying to be weird, but this is a big room, can I see the rest of it? I'm a bit jealous." </p><p>"If you want I can see if we have an larger suites open and have you transfered." </p><p>"While that is a lovely offer, I think I can earn that for myself one day." I smiled at him. </p><p>"Okay" he smiled. He seemed happy with that answer.  "Ill show you around." He said and started walking toward the refresher. "This is the bathroom" he opened the door and I peeked inside and it was just a sink and toilet. Maybe I expected more, but seeing as this was just a common area of his room maybe he had another bathroom.  This room had a small sitting area, a desk, a couch and a kitchenette. "Over here is my cooking station." He pointed as he walked by toward the door I thought was a closet.   I set my tools down next to his desk as we walked by.  He opened the door to his room and it was so big.</p><p>"I can do laps in here." I laughed looking around.  He had more doors in here.  We stepped into his room and he opened his closet a bit.  </p><p>"A closet." He noted with a nod and I noticed it was mainly all the same attire hung up.  The man really just copy pasted his outfit.  Made sense.  He had a few boxes on the floor in there and some shoes, all identical. He closed the door.  He went to go to the bathroom, i assume and I followed. I stepped on a squeak toy and looked down.  This room was immaculate except for a small toy here or there.  "I have a cat, she's not in here right now, she's getting groomed." </p><p>"You, a cat person.  Please tell me its one of those ginger ones like you?" I laughed. </p><p>"Actually, milacent is a large fluffy orange cat. So yes. She is, you can say, a ginger cat." He had a small smile on his face. He opened the door to his bathroom. </p><p>"Im sorry you have a tub AND a full shower stall.  Your shower alone is the size of my whole bathroom. Spoiled brat." I laughed and Hux let out a chuckle. "Your room is totally cool." I said getting out of the way so he could close his bathroom door.  Not thinking I let my guard down as I paced around his bedroom looking at everything.  I finally noticed his bed. "This is the biggest bed I've ever seen' I said and plopped down on it face first and laughed. I looked up from where I buried my face in his comforter and saw him standing awkwardly.  That man is always so tense. </p><p>I shifted on my knees on his bed and leaned out to grabbed the man's great coat and pulled him to the bed.  </p><p>"Loosen up." I said as the man lost his footing from the sudden pull and landed forward on the bed.  He moved around to get himself sitting up better and I took my chance to push him back down.  I was on my knees and had a better angle to push him around. He tried to move again but was tripped up by his own great coat.  The caplet was defiantly hindering his ability to move. </p><p>I pounced and started tickling the man.</p><p>I rather ugly, but also nice gasping laugh erupted from him<br/> I started laughing</p><p>"Stop tickling me at this moment." He squirmed trying to get away he spun around to his back and tried to grab my hands from where he was. I moved over him and started tickling in some more.  I got on top of him to straddle him, giving me more power. </p><p>"Stop" he cried and grabbed my waist in one moment he flipped us over and was now on top of me.  </p><p>"Oh no." I started laughing at Hux, out of fear I would be tickled next.  But he didn't he just moved to get off of me and stood on the floor again. </p><p>"That repair?" He asked in a cracking voice. </p><p>"Oh shit... im sorry I was just trying to have some fun.  You really are to tense Hux." </p><p>"My apologies.  I dont.. interact with people in such informal ways." </p><p>"I thought we were friends." I said and followed him to his common area, out of the bedroom.</p><p>"I haven't had, many people who I could call friends. So I don't exactly know how friends interact with each other." </p><p>"You were so calm, cool and collected when you were faking it. Putting on a show. But you're so nervous now?"</p><p>"That was a part I played.  A begging to an end. Mission accomplished.  But now.. im me.  This is a... i don't know." He shut up</p><p>"A real bonding moment I tried to force between friends.  And you weren't ready. I'm sorry I grow attached to people quickly.   I thought having a fun little moment with you would kinda erase the sour taste in my mouth." </p><p>"Sour taste, about what?"</p><p>"About you, Hux.  Don't think I didn't forget about you ditching me and then accusing me of sleeping with Master Ren for a promotion." I said and thought back to the chat I just had with the commander.  Maybe I wanted to force a fun moment and get closer just to prove her wrong.  I can be friends with superiors with consequences.   I wanted to actually be this man's friend and prove he's not dangerous or a mean old monster. </p><p>"I don't know if a tickle fight would have been suffice enough to erase the horrible things I said.  I am truly sorry.  Maybe it was my own jealousy.  I think... you may be my only friend.  Our interactions are few and far inbetween but they are the only thing I've ever had in a intamite way with another person.".</p><p>"Thank you for the apology.  Are you saying though, I'm the closest thing to a friend you've EVER had?"</p><p>"Well yes.  It was always military schooling growing up.  I wasn't aloud time for friends, or frivolous activities such as horsing around." </p><p>"Oh Hux that is so sad." I noted and headed for my tool box.  "By the way what did you need repaired?" </p><p>"My haloprojector table is on the fritz." He said pointing to the electronic table in front of the couch.  "It needs to be fixed asap, I get rather important calls frequently and this is my private secure channel." He noted</p><p>"Im sorry about tickling you.  I feel like I invaded your space, and had no right to get on your bed" I said after thinking about it.  "But you're bed looked so soft, couldn't resist." I laughed turning it into a fun joke. </p><p>"Its quite alright. If I was more aware of the boundaries we have for each other, I may have participated back." He signed ad rolled his eyes. Not believing he's about to say "in the tickle fight?" He fake gagged. </p><p>I laughed and got to work taking his table apart.  </p><p>"So what exactly is wrong with the table?"</p><p>"The projector cuts in and out.  Its picture is terrible and the audio is scratchy." He said. </p><p>"Ill replace the lense, and see how the wires are for the speaker system.  But I need to go get the parts.  I didn't bring those with me" </p><p>"Why dont you call a Droid for delivery."</p><p>"I can go pick them up, maybe get us something to eat while I'm down there.' </p><p>"No no, ill go get the dinner, you call a Droid and ill be back.  This way you can keep working and check my wires while I'm gone." </p><p>"You know, thats a great idea."   </p><p>Hus got up and left while I sent a request for a new lense and some more sodering metal as I was running low and didn't notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd pov</p><p>Hux headed down to the dining area and noticed Master Ren accompanying another general in the hallway taking about what ever was on his data pad.</p><p>Hux thought about what (Y/n) may want to eat. Maybe he should've asked ahead of time. He walked passed quickly trying to lay low and not get tripped up by Ren.</p><p>"Excuse me General, I'll be back soon." Hux heard faintly and heard loud footsteps following behind catching up to him. His legs froze where they were not by his own will, by master Rens. "</p><p>Kylo slowed and walked around Hux to see his face. He was still in that Goddamn helmet.</p><p>"For heaven sake Ren, release me." And kylo let him go.</p><p>"Your thoughts are loud." He hissed in his mechanical voice.</p><p>"My apologies, I'll think quieter next time."</p><p>"She likes egg sandwiches."</p><p>"How would you know? You dine together often?" Hux said back with attitude.</p><p>"No, I happened to wear her dinner one night when she ran into me. Best buy something you know she will eat vs. Guessing and getting it wrong all together."</p><p>"Thank you Ren; I didn't think you could be civil about this matter." Hux said and Kylo looked around and grabbed hux with his actual hand by the throat and pushed him into a nearby supply room. He pushed him up against the shelves.</p><p>"Where is she."</p><p>"My room." He gasped.</p><p>"What is she doing there?"</p><p>"R-repairs..' he gapsed again.</p><p>"After shift?" He asked and closed his eyes and probed into Huxs mind.</p><p>He played his most recent memories in a flash. He broke his own halotable and then she showed up to repair it. But he gave her a tour first then she pulled him onto the bed to tickle him. He got the upper hand and folded under pressure.</p><p>Kylo let him go.</p><p>He gasped for air.</p><p>"Tell me, why didn't you tickle her back?" Kylo asked and Hux glared not answering. Kylo grabbed his head by the hair and peered into his mind again. He saw why Hux didn't continue to play along even though he wanted to... he had issues below he feared about her knowing. "You got hard." Kylo chuckled. That may be the first time Hux heard him laugh. It was terrible.</p><p>"I despise you." He said and Kylo let him go.</p><p>"Im sure you do."</p><p>"You take care of your problem yet? That rebel girl? Maybe worry about her before you worry about (y/n) ." He smoothed out his uniform and hair and pushed passed Kylo to get out of the closet.</p><p>He quietly went and got some food to go. Egg sandwiches and juice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sexual encounter with Hux.  Kinda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st and 3rd pov as at one point you cannot see what's happening but can here it and will get full context as reader.</p><p> </p><p>I worked on the table getting as much done as possible the door slid open and a droid appeared with a small tray of items.</p><p>"Thank you." I said and took them I patted the metal boi on his head and he made a happy whirring sound and went back out of the room. I slid under the table, my legs now peeking out from underneath as I replaced the lense.</p><p>I heard the doors open again.</p><p>"Hux, could you see if I packed an extra guard tape in my bag." Currently I was on my back facing up, my hands both busy, one hand holding the lense in place and the other trying to get both screws in place and screw it in with one hand. I could tape the lense then hold the screw in one hand and the screw driver in the other.</p><p>I heard my tool kit open and a russeling of tools being looked through. I felt something tap my face and I looked over to see a floating tape set next to my head, and a set of black boots and pant bottoms, with fabric draped behind.</p><p>"Thank you Master Ren." I said and set the screw driver in my mouth between my teeth and grabbed the tape. I taped the lense in place and proceeded to screw it in. "What are you doing in general Hux's chambers?" I asked</p><p>"I can ask you the same thing." He said. He mustve taken his helmet off. I can hear his voice clearly.</p><p>"Obviously repairing a table." I laughed.</p><p>He took a seat on the couch. I heard the doors open again and Hux already speaking.</p><p>"I hope you like egg sandwiches? I also got a roast beef if you'd prefer - " he stopped talking "Master Ren, why are you in my chambers?" He sounded angry.</p><p>Hux set the food down and took of his great coat and hung it up. He was in a military high neck shirt, the same color as his coat.</p><p>"General, I just came to see if (y/n) needed help cleaning up your mess. '" i heard. Neither of them sound happy.</p><p>the general glared at kylo</p><p>"Im perfectly capable of helping her." Hux said</p><p>"Both of you are useless and I'm doing it all myself, stop being distractive." I laughed under the table. I started attaching wires to the lense casing to feed video to it.</p><p>"Your presence isn't required, you may leave." Hux said.</p><p>"Ill leave if (y/n) tells me too." He smirked</p><p>"Kylo can you leave?" I asked from under the table. "This is general Hux's room and you didn't have permission to come in in the first place. You both are acting like children." Kylo made some sound of disdain and got up.</p><p>Kylo got up. "Play nice general. Would want you to get hurt." He shot the threat directly to Hux's head. When he left he got another voice of kylos saying "pathetic man popping a woody the second a girl touches him."</p><p>After a few awkward minutes of silence I finished up reataching everything.</p><p>"Hux wanna grab my ankles and pull me out from under here?" I asked ans felt two large hands wrap around my ankle and pull me out. I had hux leaning over me.</p><p>"Oh my.' He noted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You have grease all over your face." He laughed. I sat up and pushed him in the chest where he was crouched.</p><p> </p><p>He still felt rens presence in his head. He wasn't sure if he was still there or just after effects.</p><p>"I envy you." Hux saud after a moment and grabbed my hands and helped me stand up. I went to put my tools away.</p><p>"Whys that?"</p><p>"Master ren doesn't invade your head."</p><p>"Im.sure he does. He does that to everyone right."</p><p>"No you can feel it when he does "</p><p>"Wait you can feel it?"</p><p>"Like there's to many people in your head and not enough space. It feels like an intense pressure. It hurts if you resist."</p><p>"Huh. Weird. Maybe I don't have anything worth peeking around for.'</p><p>"Hes tried."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hes tried to get into your head multiple times. He can't thats why he's taken an interest in you. Like a science fair project." Hux lied.</p><p>"Im sorry what?!" I asked throwing my screwdrive in the box.</p><p>"For some reason your mind is like a steel wall. He can get in. You don't even try and you keep him out. You don't notice it and he wants to know why your mind is special. You're the one person he's met who's mind he can't mess around with. I envy you. The man plants horrible things in my head constantly and invaded my privacy. I wish I could have a mind like yours." Hux said picking up wire scraps from the floor.</p><p>"Hes using me?" I asked. Am I really just some interesting project to him. Commander was right... men in power are not your friends. "What about you Hux? What do you want from me?" I snapped. I sounded accusatory.</p><p>"Nothing. I grew to like you because you're a thorn in my behind, but I can trust you, its nice to finally have a friend. " he said turned his table on.</p><p>"Im sorry. Maybe we are to close. I'm above my station. My job is to fix things. Things are fixed and... i should go. If you need things repaired maybe call someone else." I sighed. This really hurt. I know it was gonna hurt Hux too. His table flashed its basic settings. It seemed to work fine. Hux popped up behind me and grbbed my sides as I was closing the tool box. He started to tickle me.</p><p>"Youre getting to serious, don't be so tense. Relax a bit." His laugh sounded forced but I could tell he was trying. The man was desperate not to lose his only friend. Maybe.. just maybe I can have one man in power as a friend.  He seemed to care.  To really try.</p><p>I turned around quickly laughing and pushed the man. I hoped over the couch and stood behind it. He tried to fake me out go one direction then the other. And I saw his bedroom door was open. I shot for that when Hux ran around the couch and came for me. I got to his bed and grabbed one of his pillows and hit him when he got closer.</p><p>Hux burst out laughing and grabbed me and tossed me to the bed. He hopped over me, his movements more fluid without his coat. He proceed to grab my side and tickle me. I scrunched up within myself and tried to cover the areas he was targeting.</p><p>"Stop! I surrender! I surrender!" I laughed harder "Hux your going to make me piss myself, staaaahhhp" I whined and squirmed</p><p><br/>
He stopped and I went to grab his arms. Hux grabbed my wrist and leaned over pinning them above my head.</p><p>We were both breathing heavy, from running and laughing. I felt something poke my thigh. As I realized it was Hux's... he seemed to realize it too and was starting to pull his hips back. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer.</p><p>What is wrong with me? I specifically said to commander and my self that it wasn't like this.. </p><p>Hux pushed his hips forward a little. I let out a small sound by accident. It was like a very soft moan.</p><p>-</p><p>Hux pushed his hips forward, after the girl had wrapped her legs around him. Hux grinded a little, testing it out, as he wasn't the most experienced man.</p><p>"Mmm" the girl hummed and bit her lip. Hux stared at her unsure what to do. "Keep going." She encouraged him and he leaned down putting his face in her neck and kissed the skin. He rolled his hips again and again, finding a motion he liked and getting better with every hip roll. Hux kissed her neck and tried to nip at it. The moans got louder. Hux felt her hot breath on his ear, the moaning was so was music to his ears. </p><p>The girl grinded her hips up with his. Pushing against him as he grinded down. Hux made some sound, a deep grunting sound as he shuttered and froze.</p><p>He pulled back beat red and got off the girl. She saw a wet mark in his pants and he went quickly to the bathroom.</p><p>She got up and followed to be met with a closed door in her face.</p><p>"Hux are you okay?"</p><p>"Im sorry. " was all he said from the other side and she heard water running.</p><p>"Hux, I want you to know its okay.. i understand you came early, its perfectly fine."</p><p>"I think you should leave." He said and she nodded and went and grabbed her tools. She wasn't suppose to do anything. They were suppose to be friends only...just to show she was right to the commander, but she didn't kiss him. They didn't have sex. She came with nothing, left with nothing. Maybe she should listed to the her. She thought to herself as she left quickly to go to her own chambers. Never in a million years would she think it would escalte so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Hux came out of the bathroom after he changed and looked around to see if she stayed. He noticed she took her egg sandwich and left. At least she got to eat. He thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got up at the sound of my alarm. I had promised that one boy I would go see him. The boy from the bridge. I better head out now so I don't miss him. I hopped quickly in the shower and through my wet hair in a ponytale and pulled on my jumpsuit. I had my tools in my room so I just took them with me. I clocked in early on my datapad, I didnt need to go to the office, if anything I'm gonna avoid that. </p><p>I made my way to the dining hall and saw the worker I saved from hux the other day.</p><p>He was waiting by the door twidling his thumbs nervously. </p><p>"Hey. Im.sorry I don't remember if I caught your name." I said as i approached. </p><p>"No we didn't exchange names, did we?" He laughed. "My names Harbor." He said and looked to my tool box. "Are you working already? Do you have time to eat." </p><p>"Yeah I have time. I just happened to have all my stuff in my room, clocked in early but I shouldn't be assigned anything until later... oh wait, also my name uh (y/n), so now you know." I said awkwardly. </p><p>"Let's go eat, (y/n)" he said and took my tool box from me "ill carry this." </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled at him. That was rather nice. I was getting tired of lugging it around.</p><p>-<br/>We got our food and took a seat at a booth</p><p>"So tell me about yourself Harbor, how long have you been on base?" </p><p>"I've been on this base for a year. Yesterday was my first day working directly under General Hux." He said and all I could think was me too, directly under Hux. </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Hux was in the dining hall picking up his morning coffee when he saw her dining with that damn brat he was assigned. What was going on over there. Was she already over him, what they did, what he did. He didn't want to think about it. </p><p>----</p><p>"Uh, I think Hux is still upset with me. He's staring aggressively." Harbor caught and I turned around and saw him and he looked away. I turned back to Harbor </p><p>"Im sure you'll be fine, I'll fight him if he tries to punish you for that today. He didn't say anything yesterday?"</p><p>"No he just gave me alot of attitude and questioned me about everything I did. He was tryingbto catch me fuck up."</p><p>"Sound about right." I said and check the time on my datapad. </p><p>"Hes an awful thin man isn't he."</p><p>"I think it's the great coat. Hides his fingure."</p><p>"Well maybe, but he only got a coffee now he's leaving. I dont know how he survives on coffee. I can eat a horse from breakfast lunch and dinner here." </p><p>"So like a horse PER meal or one whole horse throughout the day?" I asked and Harbor started dying of laughter. </p><p>"We're gonna be great friends." He noted. <br/>----</p><p>I skipped out a few minutes early leaving harbor alone. I grabbed a apple and headed toward the bridge with my tool box. </p><p>I got on the bridge and saw Hux with his chin up and hands behind his back as he walked around the night shifters. Shift change was ten minutes away. The man stood so confidently. That side of him was sexy. </p><p>"General." I called out and he looked at me and my tool box. </p><p>"Why are you here, I didnt order any repairs." He sounded cold. </p><p>"I know, I not do on assignment for another ten minutes. Thought I'd stop by really quick and see you." I said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office. </p><p>"Thats rather inappropriate don't you think?" He avoided eye contact. </p><p>"I just wanted to bring you an apple.' I said and took it out of my pocket. </p><p>"Why?" He sounded confused. </p><p>"You gotta eat. Coffee isn't breakfast."</p><p>"It has a nutrient pack in it. It has everything a meal needs." He said matter of factly. </p><p>"Still, just eat the apple." </p><p>"I will... thank you." He gave in and took it. He set it on the table. "Is that all?" </p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked</p><p>"Perfectly fine, do I look injured"</p><p>"Hux-"</p><p>"General." He corrected.</p><p>"General" i purred in my series voice I could managed and batted my eyelashes. "Is that better?" I scoffed. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know everything's okay. I'm hurt you kicked me out though.. last night." </p><p>"Nows not the time." </p><p>"I know but I have alot of work today. So humor me, so im not stuck thinking about it." </p><p>"Fine. Make it quick." He seemed embarrassed. His cheeks were red. </p><p>"Im upset you kicked me out."</p><p>"Im sorry, I didnt need your pity, why would you have wanted to stay after that?"</p><p>" its okay you came... it was a really hot, intense moment."</p><p>"So you came to reassure me?" </p><p>"Yes and no. I wanted to let you know I left... frustrated and had to take care if it myself." </p><p>"What?" He sounded shocked. </p><p>"You left me extremely needy, maybe next time you can finish me off before you run away. Maybe don't run away also."</p><p>"Next time?" He sounded shocked, and releaved. </p><p>"There is gonna be a next time, right, unless you-" </p><p>"No no, yeah I would like that." He cut me off quietly. </p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna go get to work before u get in trouble. I smiled. </p><p>-------- </p><p>I spent all day on repairs. I dont think I had a dull moment. I was being worked till my fingers bled, literally. I cut my finger three times today. My feet were killing me. I cant wait to get a lunch break.</p><p>------ </p><p> </p><p>Hux stood in a meeting room surrounded by powerful men he worked with. He was giving strategy plans for a new planet they were going to try and mine for minerals, and what to do if there were hostiles on the planet. </p><p>Master Ren sat in the back at the center end of the long table. </p><p>"Master Ren will be departing on a mission to find the rebels, and crush what light is left in them. After that we should not have and third party interferences. Right Master Ren?" He asked. Head turned to him</p><p>"Yes, agreed. I shall take care of the pests." Everyone nodded in approval</p><p>"As Ren is taking care of that, we can start building a temporary base for those who are being aloquated for mining purposes."</p><p>"I think we all agree this is a great idea. I think I speak for everyone when we say we should move forward on this immediately." Everyone else agreed with nods and says of course and yes. </p><p>"Okay, well we are all dismissed." Hux ordered and everyone left beside him, Ren stayed back. </p><p>"General."</p><p>"I appreciate you being on time today Ren. Now I don't have to catch you up. Saves me time and effort when you are where you are suppose to be."</p><p>"So Armitage. Tell me, after I left what happened? I'm sure you didn't attempt anything, not after what I said." </p><p>"No Kylo, me and the mechanic didn't do anything." </p><p>"Should I trust you or take a peak." Kylo asked and took his helmet off to look Hux in the eye. "Tell me to my face, swear to me or I will have to investigate."</p><p>"Kylo, this is childish. Even if something did happen. Its up to her also, you can tell me to stay away, but you can't tell her, she won't want you if you tell her what to do, who to do" he tried to sound confident. </p><p>"So something did happen." He hummed. "Tell me" he growled. </p><p>"Nothing happend Ren. I swear." He said looking kylo in the eyes. </p><p>"Awe. I see." He said and looked hux in the eyes intently. "Im wanna know" </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Kylor didn't peak into his head yet. </p><p>"I cannot take you in my head anymore!" He snapped. "I told her. I told her what she is to you!"</p><p>"You what?!" He was pissed. </p><p>"I told her you can't get into her head, she the only one you can't terrorize like that. You pry into things that have no issue with you, and make it about you." </p><p>Kylo grabbed his head to strengthen the connection and logged in.</p><p>"Youre a science fair project to him" repeated over and over and over. </p><p>"Show me more" he hissed.</p><p>"Hes using you." " i envy you" " i think you should leave"</p><p>He let go</p><p>"Youre remembering it wrong... you cut something out. I can feel the deceit, your hatred for me... no.. thats not what I'm feeling. Its hatred for you. You hate yourself." He narrowed his eyes. "Why though." He tried to pry again but hux passed out. He couldn't influence him.to think about last night. All he could see was hux thinking about her, her fixing stuff. </p><p>"Pathetic." He hissed. He left Hux there and closed the door on his way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sexual encounter with Kylo Ren</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finished my shift and decided to go lay in bed.  My body ached from the day.  I got to my room and swear I only laid down for 5 seconds before someone knocked. </p><p>"Doors unlocked! Come in!" I groaned and didn't move.   Maybe it was Hux.  </p><p>"Sorry to disturb you." Master Ren came in.  I got angry at him.  "I wish to speak with you." He had his helmet tucked under his arm.</p><p>"You mean test me some more? I am.a lab rat right?" I hissed sitting up.  My eyes half lidded and tired. </p><p>"No..  General Hux lied.  I dont see you as a science project.  You are special."</p><p>"Oh my God what a soap opera all this is.  This really is a shit show.  What do you want from me." </p><p>"I can't read your mind, but I know you wanted to kiss me that day in the gym." </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I wanted to kiss you too." </p><p>"I doubt that" </p><p>"Honestly.  I've been watching you and im so stuck by you.  Do you know how loud this place is? I can pick up on everyone's thoughts and feels if I want.  But there's always someone talking somewhere. It's so frustrating and isolating.  I hate sitting in a room with someone and I can feel their fear, disgust, the fact they really don't want to be there. Or if I really listen, the thoughts.  I'm a stepping stone for some.  A tool for powers for others. Or a monster. And I started to feel it, feed into it.  Become what everyone thought.  <em>And then came you.  </em>I cannot tell what you think of me.  I enjoy the silence with you.  The guessing game of what you want.  And the fact you're still a secret to me.  There so much I don't know that I want to."</p><p>"Hux lied? But you also lied, you didn't tell me about any of that and then you put me under investigation, and ordered blood work? You know how stressful you made my life? Hux lied... but so did you.  You're just like him.  Thats why you guys don't get along you're different sides of the same coin." I snapped. "Men in power... they're not friends." I mumbled.  Commander was right all along.  I was acting like a stubborn child and didn't want to listen. </p><p>I got up out of bed and went to the door and opened it. </p><p>"Please... i am very tired.  Please leave." I sighed.  He stood in front of my looming over me.  He set a leather gloved hand on my face and i cupped the hand and leaned into it. </p><p>"Honestly this is some kind of dream.. nightmare.  I've thought about you a lot. Before I was even on your radar.   And now I'm caught in a pissing match between you and Hux.  I wish you both were honest with me." I closed my eyes and let go of his hand. It still stayed on my face. "Please leave." I didn't want to watch him go. Instead I fel a large pair of lips touch mine.  I opened my eyes to see master rens were closed and he stepped closer.  He dropped his helmet with a clang and raised his hand closing the door. </p><p>He pushed me against the wall and still had that hand on my cheek.   He kissed me intently and I kissed back it felt nice.  His other hand came up and grabbed my back to pull me closer, the hand from my cheek went to my neck and he closed gently. He kept kissing and my head felt light.  It was euphoric.he let go and pulled back to take a breath. His body still against mine.  </p><p>I looked at him and sighed. </p><p>"Kylo... you need to leave." </p><p>"Please, I need you.  I swear I was going to tell you how you were so special, I wasn't hiding it, I just wanted to find out who you were first, in that head of yours." He begged and leaned closer and his hand went down my sides.  He grabbed my thighs and pulled me up to wrap around him.  My back against the wall and he grinded into me.  His... oh God I could feel how big it was. Just the bukdge digging into me was enough to get me horny instantly.  </p><p>"Fuck, Kylo." I laid my head back. He took the chance to go for my neck and bite aggressively. "Aaaah." I gasped and he rocked his hips into me. </p><p>"Im leaving tonight..  im going to go on a mission to destroy the rebels, and report to Supreme leader snoke.' He panted as he grinded.</p><p>"Uh huh." I nodded with a moaning sound of acknowledgements. </p><p>"I wanted you to know the truth before I left. I need you to know how I looked at you.   That I want you because youre special.  I think you were made for me. The force always has its ways, and it led you to me." He said and carried me to the bed and put me down, him coming down with me." He was between my legs but kneeled up and shrugged off his cape and cowl and then his shirt.  He was left in his black pants.</p><p>"Okay, forgiven.  Just get on with it." I pleaded. I sat up and ran my hands over his chest and now healed wounds. "Youre really buff." I said and leaned forward to kiss and bite his chest.  </p><p>"How do you want this, rough?"</p><p>"Destroy me, please." I begged an immediately felt my body pulled back by nothing, by the force.  My hands were pinned to the sides of my head and he started tearing my clothes off with his bare hands, literally ripping them off. "Dont be gentle" i added with a chuckle. </p><p>He smirked at me and ripped the straps of my bra once my shirt was gone.   He groped my ties.  His large hand just about covered one.  He needed them agressively.  I've never had it this rough, but damn, im glad I am now. </p><p>He leaned down to the title he wasn't going and attached his mouth to my nipple and sucked and nipped at it.  </p><p>"Oww." I moaned. It hurt so good when he bit to hard.  He didn't even slow down at the ow.  He managed to at something get his pants off and got of the bed to work on my bottoms.  He was in tight black briefs that hugged his massive cock perfectly.  I could see the outline.  </p><p>He dug his fingers under the waistband of my lounge pants and pulled them off along with my underwear.  </p><p>He tossed them then took his own off and stepped out of them.  When he slid them down his cock sprang out.  It was so bigger.  Bigger now that it's out and free. </p><p>He crawled back up and over me.  He ran his fingers over my my pussy and got them nice and wet from the juices that were already flowing.  He slid a finger inside with no resistance, and the stretch of one finger was amazing. They were also big, appropriately sized in comparison to the rest of him. </p><p>He planted kisses and bites along my hips. He slid the one finger in and out repeatedly before adding another. </p><p>"Fuck.' I tossed my head back and tried to buck my hips but the were also 'forced' down.  He slid the two fingers in and out, curling and twisting them.   His mouth got lower too.   His tounge whipped over my vagina, he let his tongue explore until my leg twitched.  He found the clit. The man flicked his tongue as he continued to finger me. </p><p>In and out, curling and then his tongue started going side to side.  </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." I moaned again. "Kylo... uh. Oh. Oh.. oh god... its.. so good." I moaned and bit my bottom lip went I felt that tightening in my stomach.   And came. "Fuck stop!" I shouted as he kept going.   "Too sensitive." I whined and before I knew it I came again with a shiver.</p><p>He pulled his wet fingers out and sat up and showed his fingers in my mouth.  "Clean them." I tried locking them, but he just plumged them in and out down my throat so I ducked them the best I could.  I bit down by accident when I felt somethim push into me. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and grabbed my knee and lifted my legs so my feet were on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He finished pressing the rest of his cock in and it felt impossibly big.  </p><p>"Kylo." I whined.. "to big." I gasped as he already started rocking.  He shifted though, so his hand were placed on either side of my body and he was practically bending me in half.  He started thrusting harder. The angle made it possible for him to hit where he needed to hit, and fuck it was glorious.  </p><p>He continued getting harder and faster with each thrust. </p><p>Grunts and moans were pouring out of both of us.  </p><p>"Kylo." I whined and threw my head back as far as I could into my pillows, my back arching what it could against the force as I came again.  </p><p>As I came kylo came with me. Releasing into me.  He pulled out and set my legs down and kneeled on the bed.  </p><p>"Are- you gonna - let me go?" I panted helplessly.  </p><p>"No.. im not done." He said in a husky tone and his eyes were almost black.   He held a hand out and his saber went to his hand.  He held the end where the exhaust ports were an used the hilt.  He dragged it up and down my leg.  </p><p>The metal was freezing against my hot skin</p><p> Before I could protest I felt my air way close as I was being choked by - nothing- or well the force. </p><p>He dragged the hilt over my body and down to my abused hole.   He took the end and wiped it against the come dripping out of me.  </p><p>He rubbed it up and down and down the slit, it was too sensitive, fuck. </p><p>I felt my neck release and I gasped for air and after a few breath I was back to being choked.  </p><p>He pushed the end in me slowly. It wasn't shaped smoothly, but the edges were round so nothing felt sharp.  It was bigger than Ren was.  Thicker too. He pressed it in as far as my body could take it, then pressed a little more for good measure.</p><p>He released my throat again and I felt like passing out.  I gasped and then suddenly the saber was being drawn back out and pushed back in.   Kylo sped it up and proceeded to hit my ground spot.  He took all force bondages off me and I immediately gripped the sheets as he fucked me with the saber.  </p><p>"You like it?" </p><p>"Really good... hurts good." I moaned and twisted about. Hestarted twisting it as he pushed it in and out and I arched my back with another cry as I came.</p><p>He pulled the saber out of my throbbed pussy and it made me moan even taking it out. </p><p>"Im gonna clean up." He said, standing up naked and leaning over the bed pecking my lips softly. Then looked at me, he proceeded to press another kiss to my forehead and then he went off to my small bathroom.</p><p>My body ached from work.  I was already to exhausted.  Now I just... </p><p> </p><p>Drifted off to sleep.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>General Hux awoke on the floor.  His head hurt but his pride hurt more than anything.  He got up and went to the bridge getting everything ready.  He had a tight schedule to keep until kylos depart. Hux was setting up ships full of supplies and troopers.  He was also sending out pilots in x wings to follow along.  They had to defeat the rebels now, and he was sending out a excavating crew in the opposite direction to the planet they intended on mining. </p><p>"Youre late" hux said with attitude.  He was on ground level of the bridge, the balcony with his workers was above him at the perfect angle to watch his little fuck ups up there. What a cute nickname for subordinates.  </p><p>"A warrior can't leave for battle without getting a kiss and a token from their sweetie." He said when he got close enough to Hux only he could hear him.  His voice distorted and mocking through the helmet. </p><p>"Very funny Ren.  I'll have you know i saw her earlier.   She seems taken with me.  Not you." </p><p>"Really? Her moans could've fooled me. It was my name she was calling after all." </p><p>"Do you really expect me to believe you were with her?" He scoffed turning his head away to not pay attention to this anymore. </p><p>Kylo walked around him and hung her dog tags in from of him.  Hux saw her name and tried to snatch them but kylo pulled them back.  </p><p>"That only proves you're a theif." Hux snapped loudly.  Other officers turned their head to see what was happening. </p><p>"It proves I was in her bedroom.  Where she would be at this hour.  And I'm late." </p><p>"Still proves nothing.  Terrible evidence to support a terribly fabricated lie." </p><p>Kylo unclipped his saber and tossed it to Hux. </p><p>"I plan on cleaning it on the ship." He said as hux coat it and it was greasy or slimy. </p><p>"God ren what did you get on this thing?" Hux looked at it then it dawned on him and he wanted to vomit.  Even the smell of sex was coming off it once he realized what that sent was.  He immediately dropped it and it didn't hit the ground. Kylo caught it and swooshed it back to his hands, then clipped to his belt. "That is absolutely disgusting, how could you?" He barked.</p><p>"She begged me" he smirked.</p><p>Kylo turned to go bored the ship and felt huxs presence behind him. He turned around and got a fist to the stomach.   To which hux was met with being flung back with the force. </p><p>"Fight like a man." Hux cried as he got off the wall.   "Use your fists like a real man."  He said aching from the impacting.  But now his adrenaline rushed.</p><p>Kylo came at him.punching him in the face to which hux responded by grabbing rens shoulders and kneeing him in the gut.  Ren pushed him away and read huxs thoughts "left hook" </p><p>But when he went to block it, hux sweeped his legs causing him to fall.. </p><p>"If you didn't cheat and watched where I was going you'd see I was going to sweep your legs, not punch.  You're no man." He hissed and kylo gripped the air, in turn choking Hux and tossed him across the room.  He stood up and the whole room dared not inter fear. </p><p>"Hes right! I'm no man... im a monster." He declared as he turned away and borded his ship.  His cape billowing behind him.  Hux limped over to where they fought and picked up something kylo didn't notice.  The dogtags.</p><p> </p><p>----  </p><p>I woke up and rolled out of bed.  My knees buckled beneath me. God damn it was morning already. My legs felt like jelly. </p><p>All of kylos clothes were gone.  My room also felt different.   I looked around and noticed my dog tags from basic training were gone.  I had them hung up on my bulletin board.  I wonder if kylo took them or if they've been gone and im just noticing now. </p><p>I got dressed after a hot shower.  Today was my day off.  I think I'm gonna request a day to a nearby planet shopping.  This base has gotten tiresome. Not to mention kylo is gone and im not talking to Hux at the moment.</p><p>God my body hurts.  I need a spa or something. </p><p>--</p><p>i got dressed casually.  I sent harbor a message asking if he could sign me up for a smalll transporter.  </p><p>"No problem! And just wait till I tell you what happend when you get here. " </p><p>Something didn't sit right with me about that message.  Who know. I grabbed a scarf and a satchel with my id and money.  The base felt quiet and I got to the bridge ans went on the balcony to see Harbor on the terminal. </p><p>"Wheres hux?" I asked </p><p>"Hes in the office."</p><p>"Really? Why?"</p><p>"Hes going over your transport request." </p><p>"Seriously? Cmonnnnn. Noo.   Can't you just sneak me out of here without anyone knowing."</p><p>"Impossible.  Sorry.  I made sure he got the form right away.  I even filled it out.  But he's probably a bit slow after getting his ass beat. "</p><p>"What?" I gasped.  "What happened?!"</p><p>"Him and master ren got into an argument before he departed.  Hux us badass. He did land a couple shots on Master Ren, but Master Ren tossed him with his force trick." He was excited from seeing the fight but my heart dropped. </p><p>"Okay.  Im gonna go see him." I said and left Harbor with a pat on his shoulder and walked to the office.  I knocked before letting myself in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"General." </p><p>"Its Hux... " he corrected. His voice didn't sound right.</p><p>"Artimage... are you okay." I closed the door behind me as I came in. </p><p>He looked up at me from the desk and his left eye was black.  </p><p>"Oh Hux." I said softly and noticed he had my transport papers in front of him but was playing with something in his hands on top of them.  My dog tags.</p><p>I walked around the desk and leaned over.  I set a hand on Huxs face, the side without a brusie.  Suddenly I didn't care he lied to me anymore.  It seemed insignificant. </p><p>He turned in his chair and looked up at me with sad eyes.</p><p>"You chose Ren?!" He snapped slapping my hand away. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know you slept with him."</p><p>"Oh" was all I could say.</p><p>"Is it because he's more of a man? I should've know you and your pity 'it's okay, it doesn't bother me" stick.  To bad I didn't have some damn lightaqbe to fuck you with like he did." As soon as the last sentence slipped out of his mouth I slapped him. It was like an instinct; I didn't mean to. </p><p>"Howndare you... i am not a piece of property. I dont belong to either of you two!" I started tearing up. "I am a person with feelings, and for weeks you and Ren have been playing games with me that I didn't even know about!" I snapped. "The situation isn't as cut and dry as you think.  Pick me and only me.  But I have needs, and wants and you guys both keep lying.   I don't know who to believe. I dont know who to trust.  But I know neither of you have asked me to make a commitment or promised one to me..."</p><p>"Y/n-" Hux tried to cut me off. </p><p>"No, you shut up.  You both have some gross obsession with with me, AND each other.  I slept with ren cause I felt bad. I dont know where my head is at.   I needed something to take my mind of of YOU.  You told me I was a science fair experiment to him.  You lied. I'm not just a lab rat, but I felt like that because YOU told me I was one to him.  That, thats how he saw me.  You made me feel like trash, then you played that role you play... someone who cares about me." </p><p>There both stood there angry.</p><p>"I just  didn't want you to choose him." </p><p>"Then you shouldn't have handed me a loaded gun pointed at him then.  You pushed me there."</p><p>"I shouldn't have lied." </p><p>"No you shouldn't have.'</p><p>"Im sorry.'</p><p>"Sign my papers."</p><p>"I already approved them." He sighed and snatched them off the desk. </p><p>"Your dog tags?" He asked holding them out to me.  </p><p>"Hang onto them for me." I walked out ans waved to harbor that I had the papers and a pilot was already waiting in a small transport for me.  The fields unlocked and I was off.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Update - I've deleted previous chapter 18 and 19. </p><p>I had this idea of introducing Ray into the story but am.scraping it for now. </p><p>The official end of the last chapter is you and Hux fighting and he signed off on you transport trip. </p><p>So please reread end of last chapter 17 if you had read chapter 18 and 19, to re solidify where we are if you need to.  New chapters coming today</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NEW CHAPTER- RE WRITE </p><p> </p><p>Hux ordered some flowers, or at least a delivery of what seemed to look like flowers from the nearest planet.   Those got there before she did.  He ordered her room to be cleaned and linens changed.  He had the bouquet left on the small desk in her room as a suprise.  Hux debated working passed his normal shift but didn't want to be over bearing.  He put on (y/n)'s dog tags and tucked them into his uniform so they wouldn't be seen.  He relished in the fact Kylo would be gone  for a few days. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Harbor was there to greet you back at the docking bay.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how was the day off?" he asked grabbing his datapad and logging the items you bought for customs purposes.  </p><p>"Much needed.  Pretty sure I spent my entire pay check for the month."</p><p>"Already, in one day, wow thats qute the feat." he laughed. "You bring me anything back?" he joked.</p><p>"Actually I did.  I got you a treat but its packed away in all my stuff, I'll find it later."</p><p>"Sounds delightful." he smirked. "soooo.."</p><p>"So what, Harbor?"</p><p>"Well, I was by the generals office..."</p><p>"Eavesdropping?"</p><p>"Yes, and I heard you and Hux yelling."</p><p>"You heard that?"</p><p>"Not all of it, just most of it, but i heard  you say that the General and Master Ren were fighting over you... did you cause the fist fight."</p><p>"Harbor, I didnt, and cannot cause them to fight.  Their own insecurities caused that.  I'm just to nice of a person and they thought they had some claim over me... you cant tell anyone.  Okay?"</p><p>"Of course not, do you want help carrying this stuff back to your quarters?"</p><p>"Yes please, if you're the one doing it."</p><p>"yes Ma'am."</p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Want me make tea?" I asked ask i set stuff in my... clean room. </p><p>"Please, Im off shift now any way, I just worked late so I could see you back in." </p><p>"That nice of you... let me ask you something."</p><p>"Whats that"</p><p>"Have you lied to me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Promise you never will, or hide anything."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I grabbed my jumpsuit for work and tugged it on.  I skipped breakfast and headed straight to shift.</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least youre still alive." My commandor made a remark. </p><p>"Whats that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Well all the time you spend with Master Ren and General Hux.. then the little show they put on and brawled on the docking bay.   I'm sure we both know why." </p><p>"I was asleep when that went down.. So Im not sure why they fought."</p><p>"Not my first go on the rodeo sweety, now get a repair ticket and get to work."</p><p>"Im sorry." i said and handed her a small bag of treats from the planet i visited.</p><p>"whats this?"</p><p>"Im sorry I snapped at you. You were right.  Go in with nothing.  leave with nothing.  I do see you like a mother figure to me, and I don't want to ruin that over something stupid, you just want to protect me."</p><p>commander stepped forward and set a hand on my face.  She looked teary eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I pray to god you got nothing from them. I can't lose you. " she said and I patted her hand.</p><p>"Im gonna get work started." i smiled weakly and walked away, grabbing a toolbox on my way out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I went about my shift like normal, fixing things when the lights started flashing.   Sirens went off and i quickly pulled on my mechanic vest.  That neon monstrosity.  I ran from the empty work station i was in to the hallway with a wrench in hand.   </p><p>someone turned down the end of the hallway and saw me.   They raised a blaster at me and I clenched my eyes shut.  </p><p>I opened them a moment later to see the man alot closer to me. </p><p> </p><p>"You, where am I on base?"</p><p>"I - uh, blaster?"</p><p>he set the blaster down a bit, less pointed at my face and eyed my wrench, which i just dropped since he had a gun.  It clanged loudly.  </p><p>"Youre a mechanic, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I wont kill you, but if you help me we both can get out of this alive." he reassured me. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Tell me where we are."</p><p>"Sector 9b.  Its empty for upgrades and repairs."</p><p>"How do I get to the engine room?"</p><p>"I can't tell you... please.. dont."</p><p>He raised the gun higher and pointed at my face. </p><p>"The engine room, now, we gotta make it quick, take me there now." he said</p><p>my pocket dinged and he grabbed my datapad and pocketed it.   so i couldnt call for help.  He grabbed me by my collar and pushed me in front of him and put the blaster to the back of my head.  My heart was skipping and I could barely breath.  </p><p>"START WALKING ENGINE ROOM NOW." he shouted as my feet started tripping over each other.  I was sure this was gonna end in my death, or a storm trooper catching me in the crossfire. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>we managed to get to the engine room unscathed and the man grabbed my hand and put it to the door lock and it opened.  He pushed me inside.  </p><p>"COMMANDER!" i cried and was thrown to the grown.  Commander had come running with her gun drawn and got blasted right in the stomach.  she dropped to the ground in front of me.  </p><p>the man ran passed me and my commanders body,  she was spitting up blood.  I crawled to her and pressed my hands to the wound.</p><p>"Hun, I'm glad youre o-okay." she gasped.  </p><p>"No no no I'm so sorry.  This is my fault." </p><p>"No hunny, you just... Gotta stay alive, do what you.. have to." she said losing the lung capacity to form full sentences.  She sounded breathy. </p><p>"I am alive, but what about you, what do I do?"</p><p>"nothing.. this is the end.. and I'm dying with my daughter by my side.  What more could an old woman like myself for?" </p><p>"You can't go.  I need you, I love you. Youre my only family." I cried heavily as her blood poured out an filled  my hands.  </p><p>I heard a beep then a slow and steady ticking start.  </p><p>the man ran back to me by the door and saw me sobbing, covered in blood and grabbed me by the shoulder.  he started dragging me out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I dont wanna go." I cried reaching for commander.  I knew she was passed by now but I didn't want to leave. </p><p>"We got too." </p><p>"kill me too."</p><p>"Im doing you a favor, Im saving you." he said and I tried to fight the man off me as I was dragged.  He looked sad but determined.  I heard explosions go off on the ship smoke pouring out of rooms and blaster fire and screams.  This turned into a war zone. </p><p> ----------------</p><p> </p><p>The man pulled me into an escape pod and grabbed my hand again and shoved it against the pad and the doors shut and he hit eject.   Our pod shot from base quickly getting us away from there.  </p><p>When we got far enough away, he slumped against the wall to the floor.  he sighed heavily and it was silent. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you kidnap me." </p><p>"You kill anyone?"</p><p>"No." </p><p>"then its not kidnapping, ill let you go when we get picked up.  I saved you.  Youre just a mechanic, youre brainwashed like the rest, im saving you." he said quielty.</p><p>"Why me." </p><p>"Because you were there.  youre the first person I saw and I used you for my mission, the least I can do is liberate you."</p><p>"what mission?"</p><p>"To destroy the base."  he said and my mind started spinning.  </p><p>"Give me my datapad." I said as i wiped my runny nose on my jumpsuit sleeve.  </p><p>"No."</p><p>"please." I begged ready to cry again.  I lunged at the man and tried to beat him but was to weak.  he grabbed my wrists and i slumped against him and sobbed.  "Let me go back. I wanna die with them."</p><p>"Theyre already gone.  its done with by now.  Its over..  Its over.  Youre safe now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the man really thought he was saving me.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shipped pulled our pod aboard and no one said anything to me. They just took me in and set me down with a blanket as they pulled in more pods with people who seemed glad to be rescued from the burning mess that i heard our base be described as.</p><p>A lovely looking women, she looked elegant and posed came to me. she extended her hand and helped me up.</p><p>"Darling would you like to come talk with me?" I nodded and followed. she seemed to be taking a moment with everyone she was able to. she took me to the corner of the crowded room. "Whats your name?"</p><p>"(y/n)" I mumbled.</p><p>"What happend was tragic, I know. Life as you know it is gone, what you believed to be truth was lie. Its not the way, we are here to offer peace in the end. Balance."</p><p>"I had flowers in my room."</p><p>"Flowers?"</p><p>"I didnt even read the card because I was so mad. I bet they said sorry."</p><p>"Im sorry dear if you lost someone on board. They might still be alive and we can take a look when we get back to the rebel base. Thats if, youd like to go there, work with us, and we can look for your person."</p><p>"Persons." I corrected.</p><p>"Im sure you had many friends aboard."</p><p>"Whats your name?" I asked the woman</p><p>"General leia organa." she said and patted my knee. "And Im here to make everything alright."</p><p>"You man took my data pad."</p><p>"I know you arrived with Poe. He will give it back once we are done with it."</p><p>"Is there a rebel girl?"</p><p>"We have lots of girls in the rebelion."</p><p>"No... the one whos special. Is there one who can use the force?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I need to see her... Please."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>The ship exploded one section after another.  One explosion set off a chain of them. </p><p>"Evacuate ship now!" Hux ordered when he got word the ship wasn't going to last much longer. He noticed one of his crew in the corner on his datapad.  "I said evacuate ship now." he went over to him and ripped the datapad from his hand and saw he was messaging a mechanics id number "(Y/N)?" he asked worried.</p><p>"She not answering Hux." Harbor swallowed thickley.  Afraid of the general, afraid of the exploding ship, afraid she was dead.  Hux's face paled, he let the name slip, he didnt care what he was called, not right now.</p><p>"Ill send a droid to find her." He stood up straighter.  "If shes dead, shes dead, no use dying with her." he tried to sound stern and cold as he grabbed the boy by the back of the caller and pushed him into a ship as gunfire started to rain on them.  Hux managed to get him and the boy on board and they took off as he sent a signal from his datapad for a droid to find her.  </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Hux watched his ship crumbled and the battle unfold around it.   the explosions, big and small.   He sat nervously, his foot bouncing as he tapped the table near him with his finger.   He looked to the boy who sat quietly staring out the window.  He was lucky to be on his ship, the most protected heavily armed one.   That boy would have, should have been shoved onto a fighter jet and sent off to fight his way to a meetup point to regroup at the next, new base.</p><p>Hux's datapad went off </p><p> </p><p>    "No life was found in the mechanic bay.  An unidentified female body was found with no scan able tags.   The engine room has suffered severe damage caused by an explosion.   The body was badly burned and had no scan able features."</p><p> </p><p>Hux stared at his datapad report.  He looked out the window and watched the last of his ship burn. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you got a message... she never responded to me when I told her to get off the ship.  She didn't even read it.   Was she already dead?"</p><p>"Theres two females in mechanics.  Her and her commander, god I forget that woman's name.  Theres a burned body of a woman in the engine room.  He body also has injuries looking like a blaster wound to her stomach." He said coldly.   as to not look weak around the others aboard.   He was just giving a report after all.  </p><p>"And? Her tags?  Didn't the droids scan her tags."</p><p>"No.... I have her tags.  Mechanics arent required to wear them, because they work on machinery.  Safety hazard." </p><p>"It could be her commander."  </p><p>"They both could be dead.   we'll see who shows up on the next base."</p><p>"She was my best friend."</p><p>"She saved your ass from getting fired.  She wasn't a friend."</p><p>"Did you send the flowers in her room?"</p><p>Hux didn't answer, only stared at him harshly</p><p>"cause I saw them.  She saw them.   She didn't even read the note.  She died mad at you.  Both of you."  Harbor hissed.   They got looks from those around them wondering what was going on. </p><p>"Thats enough." Hux warned.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Getting to their new base, on a small planet Hux went directly to the computor terminal.  He pulled up security camera footage from the ship they lost.  </p><p>"show me the engine room footage."</p><p>"Yes- system retrieving off base footage. . . We found one camera relating to ENGINE ROOM- do you wish to view?"</p><p>"Yes, play back, full speed the last 4 hours."</p><p> </p><p>It took hux about 15 minutes to watch footage from the hallway to the engine room.   She went in with a blaster pointed at her head then moment later the camera cuts out due to system damage.   Hux could only make the conclusion that she went in, and never came out and that was her body.   </p><p>he went to the regrouping area, lots of men were getting medical care or repairing their terribly landed fighter jets and escape ships.  some men were cleaning wepons, some rejoiced in the fact they survived.  Hux looked around until Harbor appeared again.</p><p>  "Shes not here I looked. where were you?" </p><p>"I pulled security information from the server.   I wanted to see footage.  She went into the engine room with a blaster to the back of her head.   video cuts out.   It would explain the body in the engine room." he sighed heavily.  </p><p>"How are you not mad or crying or screaming." harbors eyes pricked with tears.  </p><p>"Because, I am a general. We don't cry.   And neither does anyone on my team." He looked at Harbors threatening eyes.</p><p>"You know the drill, med station, then get cleaned up.  You'll be issued a new room and I'll go start the base relocation progress." Hux said and clasped his hands behind his back as he stalked away.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Im changing order of events, obviously this isnt canon but will have some of the same bases.  in this the star killer base is just being announced)</p><p> </p><p>Hux stood before a crowd of soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>"We lost a ship, some of us called that home, but here we are now.  Forced to relocate quicker than I would have liked.  This, This planet is much more than a base we've been building.  It is our largest weapon.   Welcome to star killer base."</p><p>Hux announced as the laser shot of and destroyed 5 planets at once.  </p><p>the crowd cheered as this was the way to victory.  </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren showed up on base.   Not as Master Ren but now as the supreme leader.  His trip away was more eventful than he thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Hux Managed to meat him outside the loading bay before he could get inside.  </p><p>"Bruises are gone General." Kylo mocked in mechanic, but still somehow cocky tone.</p><p>"Yes, supreme leader, they are... But so is (y/n)"</p><p>"What, what do you mean? Where is she."</p><p>"While you were off killing snoke and not that little girlfriend of yours, she was killed.  She was shot and burned by the rebels." he hissed handing Kylo over the dogtags in his hands.  "You won... you got to become Supreme Leader.  You got to still have your little rebel girl on the side, and I lost everything." </p><p> </p><p>Kylo took the tags and they hung off his hand as he raised it and gripped the air choking Hux.</p><p>"Don't pretend you know my feelings for her.  Dont pretend my win isnt a win for you also.  We're in this together, so we both won, but we BOTH lost her. I can sense so much.  But i couldnt sense her in trouble, couldnt sense losing her.   you have no idea how useless the force is when I cannot use it to protect, and save the people I love." He dropped hux with a small toss.  He flicked the saber open and went to the woods and started beating trees with his saber.   </p><p>Hux was glad his temper tantrum was contained.   </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>your pov.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sat on this little planet staring at the sunset.  Pathetic, this was the rebel base.  It was nothing, how could they have destroyed the ship.</p><p>you sat on a large flat rock with a small drop beneath your feet.  nothing dangerous.  The sky was nice though.  it was rather pretty.   purples and oranges.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hi." A voice rang behind.</p><p>"Hey, who are you."</p><p>"Rey, the rebel girl you asked for.  I apologize for being gone so long, I was on a mission."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell me, why did you want to see me, specifically me.” Rey asked</p><p>“I heard about you. General Hux talked about Kylo’s obsession with you.  There’s a reason he didn’t kill you.   You’re still alive now even, when I know you shouldn’t be.” </p><p>“Weren’t you just a mechanic.”</p><p>“I am just a mechanic.” </p><p>“Then how do you obtain your information. Does General Hux spill all his secrets to everyone.”</p><p>“Do I sense like I’m anyone.” I asked and she looked at me and concentrated. </p><p>“You will tell me what you know about The First Orders plans.” She waved her fingers.</p><p>“Your voodoo does not work on me.”</p><p>“Does Ben’s?” She asked setting her hand down agitatedly.</p><p>“Ben?” </p><p>“Kylo Ren.” She corrected.</p><p>“No, Kylo’s doesn’t either.  That’s his interest in me, just like you with your powers is his interest in you.”  </p><p>“We’re connected by the force.” </p><p>“Call it what you want, make yourself feel better.  Finally meeting the other woman.”</p><p>“I would never.  I just want to save him from himself.  And the universe too.  I didn’t choose this, it chose me.” </p><p>“And I chose this life. I was raised to be in the first order.  Not brainwashed or cloned.  And it doesn’t matter if you were chosen or not.  He likes you, it’s why he hasn’t killed you.” </p><p>“Does that upset you?” </p><p>“Course not.  I was hoping you could help me figure out why I can’t... why I’m disconnected from everything.”</p><p>“You want the force to effect you?” </p><p>“Course not.  But answers would be nice.” I sighed.  “And I need you.” </p><p>“You need me?” She asked questionably. </p><p>“You and Kylo.  You have that connection you say.  I figured if anyone can contact him, it would be you.”</p><p>“What do you need to say to him?”</p><p>“That I’m alive.. tell Hux I’m alive.  Tell my friends I’m alive.  I need to know if their alive too.” </p><p>“How do you know Kylo isn’t dead?”</p><p>I just laughed.  I didn’t know for sure.  But I felt like he wasn’t dead. </p><p>“You called him Ben. You wouldn’t kill Ben, whoever that is or whatever that means to you.”</p><p>“You’re right.” She said softly and set a hand on my shoulder. “I want to save him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't belong in here." I sighed leaning back in the metal folding chair.</p><p>"It won't be long.. we just want to talk." The man, Poe, said.  He was the one who forced me of the ship in thoughts of saving me.  Rey stood in the corner, lost in thought herself.</p><p>"What are we talking about?" I said with a bit of sass. </p><p>"Kylo Ren."</p><p>"He is one of my favorite topics." I looked to Rey who perked up and started paying me full attention.</p><p>"We want to save him." Rey piped up.</p><p>"You want Ben back?"</p><p>"His mother wants him back too... she misses her son."</p><p>"What if I like who he is."</p><p>"What he is, is a monster." Poe snapped.</p><p>"I don't want any one else to die... the death is needless, everyone should just submit and unite under one ruling force."</p><p>"While that is a great theory it has been executed poorly.  Kylo Ren doesn't want to unite the galaxy.  He wants power." Rey said stepping closer and slamming a hand on the table.</p><p>"He kills his own people for upsetting him." Poe added.</p><p>"Maybe... Maybe you have a point. What do you want from me though."</p><p>"I've contacted Ben... Kylo.. and i didn't tell him about you.  He seems.. different.  Upset in a way and that is concerning.  With his new found power, he reached a new level." Rey spoke seriously </p><p>"New found power?" I asked</p><p>"He has become supreme leader, Snoke is no longer keeping him on a leash.  This is our last chance to stop him.  We need to subdue him, get the upper hand.  Our plan, seeing as he wont come willingly is to.. force him to come home. Essentially try to undue the brainwashing thats been done.  General Leia is working on a way to diminish his power, something we can put on him, or a room to keep him in to stop his powers."</p><p>"That exists?"</p><p>"Not yet, but it will."</p><p>"And you need me?"</p><p>"You're the only one who would be able to sneak up on him, administer a tranquilizer, then we come in, carry him out, no harm done.  Although I did object to the no harm done part." Poe said with a snarky tone.  </p><p>"Would you betray the man you love, would you betray Ben?" I looked at Rey.</p><p>"The good of the many, out ways the good of the few. I would put my own feelings aside to help thousands.. millions possibly.  The galaxy, and it's safety is more important than I will ever be." Rey responded all self-righteous like.</p><p>"Okay... only because I know you guys will defeat the First Order.  The will of rebels, I know with the last blow we too, you guys are capable of taking this all the way.   I know how I want this to end.  With the people I care about alive, but if we do this. There is a couple others i need you to kidnap too."</p><p>"No, it's risky enough sending you after him, anymore and we can blow the mission, risk our lives collecting people who arent important -" </p><p>"NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU!" I cut Poe off.  "You grabbed me out of your own conscious.  Maybe if you grabbed this lowly mechanic you could wipe the blood of the thousands YOU killed off your hands, because you 'rescued' some brainwashed little girl. My friends, IF they are alive, are coming with us, you need me for this mission and I will NOT do it unless we grabb two more people.  Can we do that, two more?"</p><p>"Two.. Only two, don't come back asking for anymore people to be taken.  who do you want?"</p><p>"General Hux and one of his underlings.   Harbor."</p><p>"General hux?  You want us to nab kylo ren and General Hux?"</p><p>"I go after Kylo, as he cant sense me, and you go after Hux and Harbor as they cant sense anyone.. Shouldnt be to hard."</p><p>"Fine." Poe grumbled.   </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#3rd POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo marched around his new quarters smashing things.   The doors slid open and he looked to see General Hux.</p><p> </p><p>"Supreme Leader." He seethed. "I would appreciate if the bases we have left, remained intact." </p><p>"General... I-"</p><p> Hux knew something was wrong.  </p><p>"It's alright to cry." Hux said awkwardly seeing the pained look on Kylos face.</p><p>"Crying is a sign of weakness.  I was never suppose to get close to anyone, for this reason, it brings out the worst in me."</p><p>"It brings out the human in you." Hux responded.</p><p>"Thats exactly the problem, General."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kylo doesn't know im alive. Niether does hux." I sighed. </p><p>"Im sorry.  Its to much of a risk for us.  You know they are okay, thats all that matters." Rey said loading up a small shuttle.  </p><p>"I understand.  It feels like I'm lying to them at this point." I said standing inside the cabin of the shuttle, i tugged on a first order mechanic uniform.   I had previously been wearing whatever spare clothes the rebels had. It felt nice to be back in my clothing. </p><p>"You really only think of yourself dont you?" </p><p>"No.. im doing this all for you.  Thinking of myself would mean killing you.   I'm going to lose kylo.   You're getting Ben back.  So obviously.. this is for you." </p><p>"That's.. fair point. Thank you." </p><p>"How will we know where they are? I haven't been to the new base." I asked taking a seat.  </p><p>"We have someone on the inside... who's going to let us in.  He doesn't know details so his mind won't be an issue if someone over hears him thinking about us." </p><p>"Incase kylo hears?" </p><p>"Yes." She nodded</p><p> </p><p>"You want to be with him right? With Ben?" I said after a moment of silence </p><p>"I- uhm.. maybe."</p><p>"I love kylo" </p><p>"I know you do.  So the fact you are willing to do this is appreciated. You know he won't be the same man after." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>The ship is loaded with "supplies" for our fake delivery.  Poe and Ray are piloting while i sit in the back.  </p><p> </p><p>"So who's going after who?" </p><p>"Im collecting harbor." Poe said unhappy like. </p><p>"Im going after General Hux for you." Rey said, in a monotone voice.   </p><p>"We are going in blind arent we?" I asked</p><p>"Hopefully they will be in their quarters but no guarantees." Poe said.   </p><p>"You have the sedative?" Rey asked. </p><p>"Yes in my pocket." I nodded. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Soon we pulled up to the new base.  It was amazing.  I was breath taken seeing it.  It screamed power.   It was threatening to look at, in a good way.  I was in awe.  I heard the comms go off up front the shuttle.</p><p>"Shield is down for entry."  </p><p>The shuttle pulled in to the docking station.   And an officer was there to great us.  "Welcome to base-" he stopped when he saw me in the back of the shuttle.</p><p>"Y/n" he exlaimed happily, in shock.  </p><p>Poe grabbed him quickly and pulled him aboard.  </p><p>"That was easy." Poe said wide eyed in shock he already had his target. </p><p>"Dont tell on us." I said quickly.  "We are here for kylo and hux and you.   Please trust me." I said quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright?" Harbors comm went off.  He looked to me and smiled </p><p>He grabbed his speaker </p><p>"Perfectly fine.  Just a spill on shuttle.  Gonna help clean and take inventory." </p><p>"Biohazard?" </p><p>"No just medical supplies and cleaners." </p><p>"Carry on." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" I whisper screamed at him.  </p><p>--------</p><p>After a quick reunion with harbor.  Him and poe agreed to help rey find Hux.  They all got disguised as crew workers thanks to harbor grabbing some spare clothes from a nearby utility closet.   </p><p>I went on my own so no one would be detected.  </p><p>I had no clue where to go.   A stormtroopers stomped his way down the hallway and i stopped him.  </p><p>"Hey you!" I tried to command authority.  Act as if I belonged. "Where is Supreme leaders chambers.  I got alerted he has destroyed his quarters and is in need of repairs."</p><p>"Shall I escort you madam?" </p><p>"No. Not unless you want to be supreme leaders Rag doll." I threatened and he nodded. </p><p>"Yes miss. Floor 57, his chambers is the doors at the end of the hall once you are off the lift." He said quickly. </p><p>"Dismissed" he turned quickly and walked away.  The man never even asked who I was.  Someone's gonna get fired for this security breach. </p><p>I got to the closest lift and pressed in 57. </p><p>"Approval needed." The lift chimed. </p><p>I tapped the pad quickly... a password.  Whos clearance could I use... yes I know. Hux.  I quickly typed in hux's I'd code and password.  Mildred.  </p><p>"Approved" the lift chimed and the doors closed and started to take me up.  </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Hux sat in kylos room talking with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sir we can destroy the rebels.  We can kill them all for what they took from us.  You just need to decide weather or not you care about the rebel girl.  She is the reason y/n is dead." Hux was exhausted.  Emotionally and physically.  </p><p>"I want to crush the rebel scum.  But that rebel girl is all I have left." </p><p>"Shes all you have because she took what you cared for most.  She wants to ruin you.  Strip you of everything.  You said yourself you were weak because of your feelings for y/n.  You're pathetic, even weaker cause you have feelings for the rebel. She deserves nothing from you." </p><p>"Shut up!" Kylo snapped and started breaking things again. "I know what i am.  I do not need you to remind me.  I am supreme leader i have exactly what I wanted.  But at what cost.  Pathetic" he repeated pathetic as he broke things.  </p><p>-----</p><p>Your pov</p><p>I made my way down the hall and to the doors that led to kylo heard breaking and screaming.  'Pathetic' </p><p>Do I dare enter now? Yes. I knocked firmly on the door and the sound was quite. The doors opened and I went flying into the room and onto the floor. </p><p>I felt someone over me stating down.   A looming presence.  I rolled over and looked up to see kylo wide eyes. God my body hurt already. </p><p>"I thought you were a droid."  He mumbled in shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>